Extermination
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: A simple investigation for the Star Fox team ends up turning into a struggle for survival. What waits for them is something that some would only see in their nightmares.
1. A new Mission

**Author's note: Hello, sorry it took a while, been busy. to let you know i this first chapter may not be that good, never was good at beginnings. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox or any of their characters. the only characters i own are Alex and Jason.**

The night was quiet as Fox and Krystal sat on a bench in the park. They were finishing their current day they were having. They had a nice dinner, followed by a movie. They decided to finish by sitting at the park. It has been a couple of weeks since Fox asked Krystal to stay on board the Great Fox, and their love for each other had grown since then. Fox also had been teaching her how to fight, pilot, and use weapons. He figured that soon she would be good enough to be a part of the team. He would love to have her with him while they were on missions. But for now she was still in training. Krystal smiled as she spoke, "you know Fox, this been another great night."

Fox nodded, "I know."

Krystal looked up at the night's sky and smiled, "nights like these always remind me of the ones back on Sauria."

"You're right, things were always peaceful during those times."

Krystal looked at Fox, "it's good here also since you're with me."

Fox looked at her and smiled, "I feel the same was also. He then looked at his watch and saw it was almost midnight. He sighed in disappointment. "It's starting to get late, we should get back now."

She nodded as well, " alright."

They stood up and started walking; Fox with arm around Krystal's shoulders, to the park's exit.

In less then an hour they were in the hanger on the Great Fox. They were walking until they were in front of Krystal's room. She faced him, "again I had a great time Fox, thanks."

Fox smiled, "hey anytime. I love you."

Krystal smiled as well, "I love you too." Both of their muzzles then met as they kissed each other. Krystal spoke after they broke apart, "goodnight Fox."

"Goodnight Krystal." She then went into her room, leaving Fox in the hall with a smile on his face.

His time with her had been nothing but perfect. He loved her a lot and he knew she was the same with him. He then walked down the hall and headed for the kitchen for something to drink, since he was feeling a bit thirsty. Once he entered the kitchen he was surprised to see Alex up. He was standing at the counter eating some ice cream from the carton. Fox walked in, "surprised to see you awake."

Alex spoke, "had trouble sleeping, and thought a little snack might help."

Fox walked over to the refrigerator, opened it and pulled out a bottle of soda. He opened it and walked over and stood across from his brother. "And is it helping?"

"A little bit," Alex responded. "So how was your night with Krystal?"

Fox smiled as he took a sip, "perfect as always. I love her so much. So how are things going with you?"

"Same old same old." Alex said. "So Fox if you love Krystal that much are ever going to…"

Fox interrupted him, "I'm not sure about that yet. I just need to wait some more, just in case."

"Well if you ever are sure about that, just go with it."

"Thanks Alex…so when are you ever going to find someone?"

Alex sighed, "Fox you know I'm waiting for the right person. No one fit that except…"

"Sarah? Alex you haven't seen her since the academy."

"Still she was the right one back then. I liked her, and she liked me. I still say something more could have happened if we were still together…look I don't want to talk about it right now."

Fox sighed, "alright then. Anything new happened while we were gone?"

Alex shook his head, "nothing ever since our last mission."

"That's bad, but it's still good to have time to relax."

"I agree," Alex said putting his spoon in the sink and throwing away the carton. He then yawned, "I'm getting tired again, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night," Fox said as Alex walked out of the room. Fox finished his soda, threw it away and decided to head to bed.

He walked inside of his room and sat down on his bed. He looked at the stand next to his bed it held two framed pictures. One was a picture of himself, Alex, James and Vixy together at the park. The other one showed him and Krystal on top of the Farris wheel from their first date. He smiled at those moments, since they were good ones. He then lay down and started falling asleep.

The next morning Fox was on the command deck just staring off into space. Falco, Peppy and Alex were also there with him. Alex was looking things up on the nearby computer, Peppy was reading a book and Falco was sitting back with his feet propped up. He sighed with a bit of frustration, "man I'm board."

Alex turned to him, "then why don't you find something to do."

Peppy spoke, "yeah, we all have something to do."

Falco turned to him, "I tried. Nothing here really takes my mind off of stuff except…" he was interrupted when a beeping sound was heard.

Alex checked the Consol. He Spoke to Fox without looking at him, "Fox we have a incoming transmission from the General."

Fox stood up, "alright put it though." Alex did what he said and soon a hologram of General Pepper's head was shown. "Yes General?"

Pepper spoke, "Star Fox I have another mission for you. About twenty hours ago we lost contact with a research facility on Fichina."

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"We don't know we tried contacting anyone there repeatedly but nothing. I sent a team to investigate but I lost contact with them an hour ago. Half an hour ago I received one last message from them. The contents on the message is what made me contact you."

"What was on it?" Fox asked.

"Hold on let me play it." There was a bit of silence but then they heard it.

There was a bit of static but it then came in clear. _"General this is Sgt Mason. We're inside and we checked out some places. This place looks like a war zone, we haven't found anyone yet. We also saw something that…we don't know what it was. What ever it was it's probably…" _a sound was heard from the background. _"what was that,"_ they heard another soldier say. Mason spoke again, _"Major did you hear that?" _they heard him, _"yeah, and I don't like It." _They heard more silence for a bit. All of a sudden they heard what sounded like something crashing. _"Over there!" _they heard one say. _"What are they!" _they then heard gunfire. _"Keep firing, don't even think about leaving!," _the Major said. Then they heard some sort of scream. _"Jim!" _then all of a sudden, they could only hear static.

The General spoke, "that was the last thing they sent. I need you to head over there and check on what happened there. And see if you can find out what happened to the team I sent."

Fox began thinking, "alright were on it."

"Good, I'll send you the coordinates of where the facility is. General Pepper out," The hologram then disappeared.

Fox turned to Alex, "set a course for Finchina."

"On it," Alex said turning to the terminal.

Just then Wolf, Slippy, and Krystal walked on the command deck. Fox spoke, "good you're all here."

Slippy spoke, "Why, what's happening?"

"We have another mission," Falco responded.

Wolf spoke, "what are we doing now?"

Fox explained what the General told him, and he played the recorded message. They were surprised at it. "So once there we're going to investigate what happened and find any of the soldiers the General sent."

Wolf spoke, "So how are we suppose to go about?"

"Me, you, and Alex will go down first to check things. The rest of you stay here unless I call for you."

"What!" Falco said. "Hey I'm board and the only time we get a mission I have to stay back."

"Falco we're just checking, it may be something minor. We just want to be sure."

Falco just sat back in his seat, "Fine."

Fox sat back down in his seat, "Ok, we should be there soon, get ready and we'll head out once we get there."

Alex and Wolf nodded as they went to get their stuff ready. Fox sat there waiting. Krystal walked over to him and hugged him, "I'm not sure about this."

Fox returned it, "It's alright, I'm always careful."

"But I feel that this is different some how."

Fox smiled, "It's alright I'll be fine. Thanks for the concern."

"I know you will," both of their muzzles met as they kissed each other. After they broke apart they both waited, both wanted to be together at that moment, both unaware of what waits for them.

**_A/N: hope you like. took a while but i managed. next one will be better._**


	2. Evidence

**Author's Note **"**Sorry for the wait, life has really been getting in my way. by the way, just on a side note, as of six days ago it has been a full year since i joined this sight.**

**ERROR CORRECTION: Sorry but for the ones who read the first chapter i made a huge mix up on the planets. it was suppose to take place on Finchina, just got the names mixed up. i corrected the error and it's fine. just wanted to point that out.**

Fox was in his room putting some supplies together, just in case something happened. He had a pack containing a med kit, some rations, a couple of energy cells for his blaster, and his PDA. Once he finished packing he went over to his closet and pulled out a winter jacket, since the surface temperature was well below zero. He put it on then went over to his desk and pick up his blaster. He put it in his jacket and went back to his bed and picked up his pack and headed out of his room, and he made his way to the hanger. Once there he opened the door and found Alex and Wolf waiting for him, both had their own supplies, and winter clothes. He walked over to them, you guys ready?"

They both looked at him, and Alex spoke, "I have all my stuff."

"I'm good to go also," Wolf said.

Fox nodded, "alright then, once we located the facility we'll land and find an entrance. We'll search the place until we find any trace of the soldiers, then find out what happened to the place."

Wolf spoke, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"You too?" Fox asked.

He nodded, "I can just feel it."

Alex spoke, "I have to agree with Wolf. Something feels different about this one."

Fox sighed, "Krystal told me the same thing…but we have to go through with this."

"I know, but we should be careful," Alex said.

"Alright…so one last time, are you guys ready?" they both nodded. "Alright, then get in your Arwing and ;ets head out." Alex and Wolf nodded as they did what they were told. Fox was about to enter his when he heard the hanger door open. He looked back and saw Krystal walking over to him. He turned to her, "What is it Krystal?"

She stopped in front to him, "I just wanted to tell you to be careful and come back safe."

"Thanks, and I will. You know I wouldn't leave you."

She smiled as they hugged each other. "I know you wouldn't."

Fox smiled as their muzzles came closer and connected as they kissed each other. They then broke apart, "I have to go, and I promise I'll see you later."

"Be safe," she said.

Fox nodded as he turned and climbed up to his Arwing and jumped in. He closed the top and then started up the controls. He looked out the screen and saw Krystal standing there. He smiled at her and gave her a wave before he lifted off and flew out.

The three ships scanned the snow-covered terrain as they were nearing their destination. Fox was leading as he checked how much longer it would take them. Just then Alex's face popped up on his comm. screen. "Fox how much longer?"

"We'll be there in less then five minutes."

Wolf's face also appeared, "good to know, just starring at all this white terrain is making my eyes sore."

Fox spoke, "then look at something else."

Wolf spoke, "it's kind of hard when everything is white."

Alex spoke, "I know what you mean, it's just…" Fox then heard a fast beeping sound coming from Alex, "Alex what's going on?"

He checked out the panel that was causing it, "I don't know…wait it's a…" he was interrupted when a load explosion was heard.

"Alex what's wrong!" Fox looked back and saw his Arwing was smoking.

Alex responded with a hint of panic "I was hit by something…one of my wings was hit, I can't control it." Just then it the beeping started with all of them.

Wolf found out what they were, "Missiles!"

Fox was able to see one on his radar and spin to dodge it Wolf did the same thing. Alex wasn't that lucky, since one of his wings was hit he wasn't able to dodge the next one that hit him. "Alex!"

His image started to static, "My other ***static*** is out ***static* **going down ***static*** have to ***static*** now!

Wolf and Alex watched in horror as Alex's Arwing started falling. Then they saw another missile hit it as it exploded, "Alex!!" they both yelled.

Wolf didn't notice as a missile hit his ship and started going down. He spoke, "Fox I've been hit I have to eject!"

"Alright do it!"

Wolf pressed the button as the top popped open and he flew out and opened a parachute that was on him.

Fox kept his eyes forward and the radar as the missiles appeared. He barrel rolled out of the way of two as they collided; he then shot down one more coming straight for him. He kept maneuvering and shooting until no more showed on the radar. He continued forward as the facility was in front of him; he started looking for a place to land.

Alex was panting heavily as he was on lying on the snow after just ejecting just in time. He propped himself on his elbows as he shifted into sitting position. He looked over at the used parachute, _'thank god for that' _he thought. He found his pack next to him and pulled it over. Just then his comm. rang and he answered it. "Alex here."

"_Alex are you alright?"_ he heard Wolf said in a worried voice.

"Yes I'm fine, a bit shaken but fine. Where are you?"

"_Look up."_

Alex looked up and searched. He looked to the side and saw Wolf above him on some ledge. "What are you doing up there?"

"_I got shot down and landed here. Look I might have found a way in, but i need you to get up here. I see a path that leads up here." _He pointed over to where it was.

Alex nodded, "alright I'll be up there." He shut off the comm. as he stood up and started walking forward. He found a small crevice in his way. He moved back then ran forward and jumped. He successfully made it to the other side. He sighed in relief as he saw a ladder next to him. He gripped the bars and started climbing up. Once up he looked forward and saw a pipe leading over to Wolf, and behind him was a big fan.

Just then Wolf called him again, "alright just cross that pipe, and hurry up I'm freezing my tail off, literally."

It shut off as Alex started walking on the pipe. There were no rails so he had to be careful. He extended his arms sideways to keep his balance. He started walking at a slow pace. He was able to keep his balance as he kept walking. He was almost there as he saw Wolf hold out his hand. Alex took it as he ran over. "Thanks."

"No problem, now look this may be are way inside." They were right in front of a spinning fan that just stop then started again a couple of seconds later. "I've been timing this and it stops every three seconds, then starts again every two."

"So you're saying that we're going through there?"

Wolf nodded, "yeah, it's the only way."

"And I'm going first am I?"

He nodded, "pretty much."

"I hate you at times." He watched as Wolf smiled. He turned his attention to the fan as It spun. He waited for a bit, for a perfect moment. Once it stopped again he immediately ran underneath and past the blades just in time before they came on again. He turned as he waited for Wolf to come through. Once the blades stopped moving Wolf rushed in. They both then looked down vent as it led down. "Guess we're going down."

Wolf nodded, "yeah, looks like it."

With that they both jumped down and was sliding down the huge vent as it took them to an unknown destination. The vent reached an end as they fell through it and hit something slanted and rolled down. They both landed on their feet and looked around. Behind them was a slanted bridge. In front of them there was some tram tracks on the ground, an over turned train car that was on fire. The floor and walls had some blood and bullet casings. Alex spoke as he took out his blaster, "man this place looks like a war zone."

Wolf took his out also, "man what happened here?"

Alex looked around more, "whatever it was, it must have been bad." He looked to the side and saw something, "hey Wolf over there."

Wolf looked over and got the idea. They both carefully walked over to the door near it. Alex kept his weapon forward as Wolf opened the door, since it was unlocked. Both entered quickly keeping forward. Inside was almost bare except for a large computer control near the windows and monitors on top. Both lowered their blasters as Wolf spoke, "this must be a security checkpoint."

Alex looked over out the window, "hey Wolf look, that slanted thing we landed on was a drawl bridge."

He looked and noticed it, "ok then, how do we lower it?"

Alex then walked over to the control panel, "these must control it." He started pressing some buttons, but it sparked, "Whoa!"

"You alright?"

he nodded "yes, but I think the wires circuitry is messed up."

Wolf watched as Alex placed his hands on the panel and started pulling, "what are you doing?"

He didn't answer as he pulled the panel out. "I think I might be able to fix this, Slippy taught me how."

Wolf seemed to understand, "so how long is it going to take you?"

Alex began to fiddle with some of the wires, "don't know just keep watch."

Fox landed his Arwing in front of two huge double doors, it looked like hanger doors. Once he landed he locked the controls and hopped out. The freezing wind blew across him as the snow fell. He knelt down below his ship, to shield himself from the snow. He turned on his comm. and tried to contact Wolf. He received nothing but static. He tried Alex but received the same thing. _'No…they must be out of contact range then. Better try to find a way in,'_ he thought.

He started walk from underneath his ship and straight for the large doors. The snow slowed his progress, but he managed. He was there and saw a small door off to the side, away from the hanger doors. He slowly made his way over to it and once there he was surprised to see it open slightly. _'This must have been where they entered.'_ He thought. He squeezed through and walked forward a bit more. Just then he heard a hissing sound and looked back to see the door shut and lock. He ran back to check, yup it was locked tight. He sighed as he decided to continue on. He walked forward until a ladder was the only thing there. He was hesitant but started his decent down. Once down he found a door in front of him. he opened it and went through.

He entered a tunnel like place. There was some fire on the ground, there was some train tracks on the ground, and some were broken up. "What happened to this place," he said to himself. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled his blaster out. He looked to his right and found a train car on its side blocking his way through there. He looked to his left and saw a steel shutter, and to the left of it was a door. He went over to it, walked up the ramp and put his hand on the door. It was unlocked so he opened it and went through while keeping his blaster forward. Once inside the room looked like some sort of storage room. it had stacked crates, a small crane, some caged doors, a coupled of ledges. He looked over a nearby rail and saw something in the middle. He wondered what it was, so he looked and found a ladder leading to the floor. Once on the ground he ran over to it. He stopped when he saw blood on the ground and bullet casings, and something else caught his eye. It was some sort of green liquid. _'What the heck it this?' _he thought as he kneeled down to look at it closer. It was dark green, but nothing else. He then looked over to his left and found something. A helmet, it looked like on of those recording helmets. Fox walked over and picked it up to inspect it. _'Not broken…this should tell me what happen to them' _he then put it on and accessed the recording functions. He looked at the built in eye screen on it, he then re winded it to the beginning and played it.

_Open Recording View_

_Corporal Wallace, Jim B._

_Play_

_The screen showed all of them in the back of a small cargo ship, the light inside was dim but not that dark. They were all sitting on the floor, and then he heard a voice, "why are we being sent on this again?"_

_Another responded, "because were the only ones available for this mission." _

_The camera turned and showed a black panther, "This one shot up all my plans."_

"_No use in complaining," another voice said. The camera then showed a Doberman standing. "We're here now and that's that. Nick explain the situation the everyone."_

_The camera then showed a male feline stand up and walked over to where he was. "Alright just hours ago the General lost contact with a research facility, our job right now is to investigate what happened, and see if we can assist."_

_The Doberman then spoke, "so that means we aren't to take any action unless we have to."_

"_So how long till we get there?" another asked._

_The feline spoke, "we're already on the planet and we're only a couple of…" he was interrupted when a faint explosion sound was heard that made the ship they were on shake. The camera shook, and after it stopped it showed everyone on the ground. "What happened!" _

_Just then the voice from the over comm. was heard, "Attention back there something hit us and were going down! Evacuate now!"_

_The camera showed the Doberman again, "you heard him! grab a parachute and jump!" the camera moved as it showed the person wearing it run to the parachutes, grab one and face the rear door as it opened. He ran forward and jumped._

**FF**

_The next image that appeared showed all the soldiers gathered together outside in a blizzard, mostly everyone were wearing a mask for warmth "everyone make it?"_

"_Major did the pilots survive?"_

_He shook his head, "no they died in the crash." The camera looked at the crashed plane, which was wreaked and engulfed in flames. It then went back to the group. "Sergeant Mason can you radio the General?"_

_The camera went to him as he shook his head, "no the blizzard will interfere with the transmission."_

_The Major shook his head, "alright then, lets head for the facility it should give us cover and a clear transmission. It's just three-fourth's of a mile that way. Lets go." The image shifted as it showed the white snow and sky as they started walking._

**FF**

_The image showed everyone in front of a door, the same one Fox entered through. One person was checking the closed door then turned back, "it's no good, it's locked down." _

_The major was silent as he began to think. He then turned to another, "Sgt. Wilson can you get this open?" _

_A female soldier walked over to the door and looked at it, "I think I can." She then pulled some sort of bar out with two circles on it and placed on the door and the other on the wall next to it. Once it was latched on she pressed something and the bar started stretching, causing the door to open slowly. Once it stopped she took it off and motioned them in._

**FF**

_The final image showed them in the same area where Fox is now. They all had their guns pointed around as their mounted flashlights shined in the dark areas. "What happened here?"_

_"Don't know, it must have been something terrible."_

_The Major's voice was then heard, "Sgt. Mason can you get a better signal in here?"_

_"Yes but all I can do is just a message."_

_"Alright go it." He then turned to the camera, "Corporal are you getting this?"_

_The camera nodded, "yeah, at least we'll have evidence."_

_A sound was then heard, "what was that?"_

_Mason then spoke, "Major did you hear that?"_

_He nodded as he pulled out his desert eagle, "yeah, and I don't like it."_

_There was some silence then the image showed a crate fall over and open, "Over there!"_

_Out of the crates some large white looking leached looking like things swarmed out towards then. "What are they!?" it then showed them all firing at them. more of them came out of nowhere as they kept firing._

_The Major shouted, "Keep firing, don't even think about leaving!" Just then a noise was to the side. The camera turned and one of them leaped at him. "Jim!"_

_The cameraman was shown holding the thing in his hands, then a bullet hit it off of him. The sudden rush of getting up caused the helmet to fall off. On its side it showed as all the soldiers kept firing at them. a stray bullet hit the helmet as the image went black._

_Unexpected Halt {WND/INCAP/KIA?}_

_End Record View_

Fox took the helmet off in shock, what ever those things were could still be here. He was about to stand up when he felt a cold barrel touch his head, "Don't Move."

**_A/N: hope you like, i tried with the descriptions really hard and this is what i got. next one will come out soon._**


	3. Unknown Enemies

It took some time, but Alex was able to fix the circuitry on the control panel and closed it. "Just hope this works," he said to Wolf. Once it was back in place he hesitated for a sec before he flipped a random switch. To their surprise the lights on the panel started to light up, the monitors on the top started to come on as well. "Yes," he said silently.

"Wow, you did it!" Wolf said.

Alex smiled as he began pressing the buttons and then they heard a noise. They both looked out the window and saw the drawl bridge descend. Both of them smiled at the sight of it. "Let get across it," Wolf said.

Alex nodded as they made their way to the door and left the room. They made their way until they were in front of the bridge. Both hesitated to walk until Alex went first. He went a few feet before stopping and then turned to Wolf, "it's alright it's safe."

Wolf sighed in relief as he started walking, but slowly, across it. Alex was already half way across when they heard a mechanical sound, they both stopped at the sound of it. Wolf looked around then stopped when he felt the ground beneath him started moving. He looked down and his eyes widen, "Alex the bridge is retracting!"

Alex turned and saw it. He was two slow as the bridge started to get steeper. He lost his balance as he rolled down on the ground. Wolf jumped off and landed on his feet. Both of them were now separated. Alex rose as regained his compose. He looked at the bridge, "Wolf! You Ok!"

Wolf looked around and found the voice coming from across the bridge, "Yeah! You!"

"Fine! Can you lower the bridge again!"

"Yeah! Just give me a…" he didn't get to finish as he heard a weird sound coming from behind him. He turned as the sound grew louder. It sounded like little footsteps. He pointed his blaster forward and didn't move. All of a sudden some type of weird insects started coming out from the wreckage. Wolf's eyes widen at the sight of them, he then started firing at them. He hit a few but they just kept coming. He then ran back to the room. Once inside he slammed the door shut and backed up from it. His eyes widen as the critters swarmed all over the window. He started looking around for a chance to escape. He scanned the room and found a vent cover that was large enough for him to fit in. he ran over and started pulling it off. It took a couple of tries but he pulled it off. He looked back and saw that the creatures started breaking the glass. He crouched and walked into the vent, and he put the cover back. Once done he started walking down the vent.

Alex wondered what was going on and why he heard blaster shots. "Wolf!" he yelled, but he didn't answer. He then heard something behind him and turned. Some small creature with wings greeted him. It was two feet away, but Alex didn't have time to react before it sprayed him with some type of green mist. Alex accidentally breathed it in, and then he fell to the ground. What ever the mist was it was making him breath heavily and paralyzed him. Just then he heard gunfire near him. The sound of footsteps neared him as the sounds turned into echoes. He heard a voice, a female voice, but couldn't make it out. The only word he heard was 'infected'. He felt the person grab and lift him, by then Alex already passed out.

Fox didn't move as he heard the voice. "Stand up slowly," the voice commanded. Fox did what he said, still feeling the cold barrel on the back of his head.

"What do you want?" Fox asked.

"I'll take that," the voice said as a hand reached over and grabbed the helmet. Just as the hand was retracting Fox immediately turned, grabbed his arm while his other grabbed his blaster and pointed it at his assailant's head. Fox got a clear view of the guy. He was wearing black mask on his face, had snow camouflage jacket and pants, black boots, and a black tactical vest. Fox also looked as saw he had a Desert Eagle in his hand. They both stayed like that for a bit. "Fox?" he heard him say.

"How do you know my name?"

"Let go and I'll show you."

Fox was hesitant but he let go, keeping his blaster pointed at him. he saw as the guy reached up and removed the mask. Fox saw it was a Doberman underneath. Fox immediately recognized him, "Jason!"

Jason nodded, "I'm surprised seeing you here…what are you doing here?"

"The General contacted my team after you sent him the message. Are job was to find you and your team and find out what happened here."

"Figures," Jason said. "Look sorry about what I did, I just couldn't trust anyone here right now."

"Why? What happened?"

"Don't want to talk about it…so where's your team?"

Fox sighed, "because of the missiles outside we got separated…where's yours?"

"I can see you saw what's on here," he said referring to the helmet, as Fox nodded. "Well more of those…things attacked us and we separated. I haven't found anyone since then."

"Have you tried to contact anyone?"

Jason nodded, "several times, but they didn't answer. I've been searching, killed more of them, but nothing."

"Have you tried again?"

"I would but my radio's dead."

"Wait let me see it," Fox said. Jason took the radio from his vest and handed it to him. Fox placed his pack on the ground and fished through it until he pulled out a power cell. "This should help." He then replaced the dead one and then turned it on.

There was a bit of Static but then something was heard. _"Can…anyone…hear this?"_ the voice of the person sounded weak.

Jason immediately recognized the voice and snatched the radio from Fox, "Jim! Is that you!"

The line was silent until the voice responded, _"Major…it's me…I need…help."_

"Where are you!"

_"Trace…my radio…signal."_

Jason took the chance to pull out a small PDA. He pressed a few things and soon a small beeping sound was heard. "I got! Hold on I'm coming!"

_"Just…hurry."_

Jason then put the radio back and studied the where the signal was leading. He spoke to Fox without looking at him, "I need to get to him now. I'm going to need your help."

Fox nodded, "I'll help, but I also need to find my team."

Jason nodded, "Alright…the signal is coming from…this way." He then started running forward as Fox followed. They ran to a set of big double doors, with a small door on the bottom. It was unlocked, so they ran through . They kept running forward in a small hallway. They stopped at a divided hallway. It took Jason a sec to check where the signal was coming from. They then headed right. They kept running until they stopped at a set of double doors. Jason spoke, "the signal is coming from here."

Fox nodded as he walked forward and started opening the door. It took a bit of time but the door started opening slowly. Once it was opened enough they went through. The room was a bit dark, so they both pulled out flashlights which brighten up the room. They moved the lights all around investigating the room. There was some catwalks on top, a small chain link fence, a large conveyer belt leading up to a platform. There were cracks in the ground and dents in the walls. Once giant crack in the ground had water in it. The light then showed a leg near it. The light then shined upon a dark male coyote, wearing the same uniform as Jason, on the ground propped on his elbow with his had holding his stomach.

"Jim!" Jason shouted.

Fox and Jason moved closer but Jim stopped them, "No stay back!"

They stopped. "Jim what's going on?!" Jason asked.

"Those creatures…spat something at me…it seeped through my armor and into my skin. Oh god the pain!"

Jason spoke, "Jim we can help you, you just.." he stepped closer.

"No! stay back!" Jim shouted as he started slowly crawling back.

"What was that substance?" Fox asked.

"Some green slime, oh god…I don't want…I don't…" something happened. Jim then yelled out in pain as something happened to him. all of a sudden his limbs grew. His hands grew long and big, while his other one turned into three tentacles. He lags expanded and broke through his suit. His feet grew and changed into webbed. His face turned more skull like. It looked like his body was turned inside out. Jason and Fox couldn't believe what they saw. It stood in front of them as it yelled loudly. Fox and Jason pointed their guns at it.

"Jim?" Jason asked in shock. He didn't say anything.

"Any bright idea?" Fox asked.

"None at all," Jason said. They both backed up some more.

"Get Down!!" a voice yelled.

Immediately they both ducked as gunfire was heard behind them. They saw as whoever was shooting was hitting him. soon Jim fell backwards motionless. Fox and Jason then rose and turned around holding their guns forward. On the catwalks was a male wolf. He was holding a M4 carbine assault rifle, and he was reloading it. He noticed them aiming at him. He finished reloading and starred at them, "I had no choice!"

Jason was aiming at him, "why! We could have saved him!"

"No! He was already one of them! He couldn't be saved!" the wolf yelled.

Fox looked at him more. He was wearing navy pants a jacket with a white shirt. He looked carefully and saw the word 'Security' printed on it. "Who are you!"

"No time for that! You two need to get out of here now! Leave this planet before your fate is just like your friend's!"

"What happened to him!" Jason yelled.

"It's a virus. That's all I'll say, it's best you two do what I told you to do!"

Fox spoke back, "we can't leave without our friends!"

They him grunt angrily, then saw him reach for something. "Take these!"

They both saw him throw two items to them. They both caught one and looked at it. It was a vial that had some purple liquid in it. They up and saw the guy run. "Wait! What are these!" Fox shouted.

He went out of sight then heard his voice, "if you get hit by those monsters green mist you'll have to inject that into yourself, or find a treatment pod. The substance inside there will terminate any infection you get!"

"Infection! What do you mean!" Fox responded back, but he didn't hear anything. Fox sighed heavily, "He left…Jason?" He turned and saw Jason standing next to his dead comrade. He saw as he knelt down and picked something up. Fox walked closer to him and saw that he had a pained look on his face. "You alright?"

Jason opened his hand showing dog tags, Jim's dog tags. Jason closed his eyes as he breathed heavily, "What I just witnessed…is something I don't want to see again."

Fox, spoke, "What do…"

Jason interrupted him, he spoke with a hint of fear, "lets just find everyone and get out of here."

Fox could only nod, "where should we start?"

Jason just walked to a random door, "anywhere. It's better then being here."

Fox could only follow, as he also put the vial away. He saw something a few feet away from the body. He walked over and picked it up, it was a submachine gun. He turned to Jason, "you want this?"

Jason stopped and looked, "no you take it."

Fox nodded as he took the clip out and checked it. It was a full clip, he then reinserted it and loaded it. They both then began walking to the door. They went through it, and on the other side they found them self's in a large circular room. there were also four big halls connected to the room. they walked to the center of the room and looked down. They saw railroad tracks, all leading into the four directions. "What is this place?" Jason wondered.

"I don't know, must be some intersection for the train cars they use."

"Which direction should we head into?"

"Maybe…wait what was that?"

Fox and Jason stopped speaking as they heard something. It sounded like flapping. They both pointed their guns forward and scanned the area, as they were back to back. the sounds started to get louder and louder. All of a sudden a few of the vent covers flew off and landed on the ground. Some wired looking things came out of the vents. They looked like the white insects from earlier but they were brown and had wings. About eleven of them flew out and circled the both of them. Fox and Jason were sort of in a bind now. "Any ideas Fox?"

"None."

**_A/N: hope you like, tried a lot on this one. things will get better. next one will be out soon._**


	4. Regrouping

Alex opened his eyes as he looked up at a white ceiling. He then relished he could move again. He rose up and sifted into sitting position. He looked down and saw he was lying on a long padded bench. His eyes then looked around, and found himself in a small room. He could see a small table, with nothing on it, a couple of large lockers, two doors, and wired looking machine. It had a pod like shape with a computer terminal next to it. _'How did I end up here? And what is that?'_ he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when the sound of an opening door was heard. He turned his head and saw a female lioness, wearing a white lab coat, was coming into the room. She stopped when she saw Alex up. "You're awake!" she said as she closed the door and went over to him.

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

She stopped right in front of him. "My name is Amy, I'm a scientist here."

Alex then moved forward as he planted his feet on the floor, and tried to stand up. Once up he felt a little weak in his legs, so he sat back down. "What happened to me?"

"You were infected by the virus."

Alex then looked at her with a confused look, "Virus!"

Amy nodded, "yes." She then reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a vile that glowed purple. "But thanks to this I was able to cure you."

Alex then sighed in relief; "well then I thank you for that, and for saving me from that monster. By the way what was that thing?"

"It's a creature that was made from the virus. It's not the only one…there are more of them, different types of them all over this base."

"There are?"

She nodded, "yes."

Alex stayed silent for a sec. once his legs were good he stood back up and walked over to the machine, "What's this?"

She walked over as well, "that's a treatment pod, and it's what I used to heal you."  
He then turned back to her, "how long was I out?"

"Nearly an hour, we would have left but we had to wait till you woke up."

"We?"

"Oh yeah someone else is with me, she went out to find out if anyone else is alive."

"Who is…" he was interrupted when the door opened again, reveling a female wolf, in a military outfit, came into the room. She turned to the both of them, "oh good, you're awake Alex."

Alex was shocked that she knew his name, "how did you…Wait" he stepped closer and looked at her more carefully. It then struck him, "Sarah? Sarah is that you?"

She nodded, "it's been a long time Alex."

Wolf crawled threw the vent, since the space grew smaller. _'What were those things! I'm glad I got out of there in time…now I just have to find Alex and Fox.'_ He thought as he kept crawling. He soon came to the end of the vent and found a covering underneath him. He put his hands on it and started pulling until it came up. He threw it forward and gripped the opening. He then swung himself into the room, hanging by the vent. He let go and dropped down. He landed perfectly but before he had time to react he felt something hit his back. Wolf then stumbled and fell on the ground. He then felt someone step on his arm and a knee on his back. Wolf stopped struggling when he felt a gun barrel touch the back of his head, "Move and you die."

"I'm not a enemy, "Wolf said.

"Then who are you!" the voice demanded.

"Wolf O'Donnell…Star Fox."

Wolf then felt the person get off him and help him up. He then turned and saw the person. He was a male Husky, wearing a military uniform and a Bandana. "Sorry for that, I thought you were someone else."

Wolf regained his composer and spoke, "Next time don't do it so hard. Who are you?"

"My name's Mike, I'm with the military. Why are you here?"

"The General sent us to find you guys after your last message."

"Well that's going to be hard since we're all scattered."

"What happened?"

Fox and Jason were back to back as the winged creatures were flying around them. Both had their guns pointed. Jason looked at their movements, "Fox we have to kill these things,"

Fox nodded, "I know, but how should we do this?"

"Just keep moving and shoot. And don't let those things get near you."

They both then jumped forward and rolled. The creatures then started swarming. Fox stood on his knee and started firing, hitting a couple. Jason stood and fired. One by one they started falling to the ground. Fox then saw one of them spit some green liquid at him, so he jumped to the side dodging it. Jason saw this and fired at it. His clip was empty so he started to reload. He then turned to the side and saw one heading straight for him; he didn't have enough time to reload.

***Bang! ***

A much loader gunshot was heard, as Jason saw something hit the creature, which made it fly and hit the nearby wall. More of the same sounds were heard, followed by rapid shooting. It took care of what was left of the winged creatures. It was silent as Fox joined Jason. They looked down a hallway, which the sounds were coming from, and saw two figures walking towards them. They pointed their guns at then unsure if they were friendly or not. "Major!" they heard one of them yell.

Jason heard and lowered his gun a bit as he saw who it was. A male feline and cheetah was approaching them. "Nick! Eric!"

The feline, Nick, sighed in relief as he lowered his gun, a 50. Caliber rifle. The cheetah, Eric, lowered his scoped assault rifle as well. Nick spoke, "about time we found you."

Jason sighed in relief, "good to see you two again."

Eric looked over and saw Fox, "you must be Fox Mccloud."

Fox nodded, "yes."

"Where's your team?" Nick asked.

"We were separated."

"That's not good."

"Have you two see anyone else," Jason asked in a hopeful tone.

They both shook their heads. "No, just more of these monsters," Eric said. "Did you find anyone?"

Jason was silent as he closed his eyes and held out an object in his hand. Nick eyes widen as he saw what it was. "Jim…he…"

"Oh no…" Eric said in shock. "What happened?"

Jason didn't say anything, so Fox spoke, "he…he turned into one of them."

Both of them were shocked at hearing this. "H..How?" Eric asked.

Jason spoke without looking at them, "he managed to contact us…but when we got there…it was too late."

"So he's…" Jason nodded. "But how?"

Fox spoke, "some security guard found us and killed him. He took off without explaining much."

Everyone was silent, "what now?" Eric asked.

Jason then looked at the rifle Nick was holding, "where did you get that? You didn't have that with you at the start."

"We found a small ammo storage and this was in a locker."

"Was there any other weapons?"

"There were some more lockers in there but we couldn't open them."

"Can you take us to it?" Fox asked.

They both nodded and Eric spoke, "it's this was, come on." With that they all started walking down the direction they came through, all were keeping their senses alert.

Amy, Alex, and Sarah spent some time talking. Alex was sitting on the bench, while Amy and Sarah were standing. They just finished telling him what they knew about their current situation. "They're all mutants?"

They both nodded, Amy spoke, "the virus mutates the DNA cells within the host, which causes them to change abnormally.

"So all these…mutants here used to be the scientists and staff."

Amy nodded, "well some of them. Certain ones were created from test subjects we used."

Sarah then spoke, "what they turn into varies."

"Varies on what?"

"We're not sure," Amy said.

Alex stood up as he changed the subject, "so that cure you gave me…couldn't work on the ones already mutated?"

Amy shook her head, "no, once the virus fully mutates the DNA cells within the host not even the cure can work."

He stayed silent for a sec, "is there anything else that I should know about?"

Amy and Sarah stayed silent for a bit but then Sarah spoke, "a majority of this facility has been taken over by those mutants, so we might not be ok staying here."

"So when do we move?"

Amy spoke, "I a moment I just need to find something it that storage room over there." She walked over to one of the doors and went inside, leaving Alex and Sarah alone.

Both of them were silent, they didn't know what to say after so many years. Alex was the first to break it, "Sarah…how have you been?"

"All right, you?"

"Good. When did you join the military?"

"Some time after graduating from the academy. I see you're still with Star Fox."

Alex was silent after that comment, "…Sarah I'm sorry…I know we had had plans after graduating but…somethings were..."

She interrupted, "it's alright. I know your reasons, but the only thing I wonder was why didn't you come find after."

He had trouble putting his response together, "it's just…well…I thought-"

They were interrupted when Amy rushed back into the room, "be quiet!"

"But-"

"Shhh."

They all stayed quiet as they listened. They heard something moving right above them. it then hit them. "They're above us!"

**_A/N: hope you like, sorry for any errors but i'm trying. School finals are coming up for me and i'm really putting my mind into that and not this. next one is coming out soon._**


	5. Mysterious person

**Author's note: Sorry for taking long, but good news is that i'm out of school for the summer. So now i have more time for writing.**

The noise above grew loader then stopped. Alex, Amy, and Sarah listened hard trying to find out where it went. Amy then whispered, "Lets leave now."

The both of them nodded, but then Alex relished something, "where's my stuff?"

Sarah then walked over to a locker, opened it and grabbed Alex's pack and handed it to him. Alex found his blaster and took it out, while Sarah picked up a submachine gun on a nearby table. The three of them slowly walked towards the door. Amy opened the door, but then a load crashing sound was heard followed by a small cloud of dust. Once it cleared it reveled the same skull like creature from before.

"Run!" Amy yelled.

Alex fired a couple a shots before shutting the door and running down a long hallway with the others. "What was that!"

Amy spoke while running, "we call those Skulls, since their faces resembles them."

"They're dangerous when you get too close," Sarah said.

they kept running for a minute and then stopped. Alex looked back down the hall, trying to catch his breath, "I don't think it's following us."

"That's good," Amy said in relief.

Alex then remembered something and turned to Amy, "What did you need to grab?"

She then pulled out a small case, "this holds five vials of the cure, just in case."

He nodded, "ok is there anything else I need to know about?"

Just then they heard a loud noise. Sarah spoke, "now's not the time, lets find a safe place to hide." Alex didn't argue as they started running again.

Fox, Jason, Nick, and Eric stood in front of a door, as one of them opened it. The room was pitch black when they entered. "Wait the lights where still on when we left," Eric said.

"Somebody must have been in here," Nick said.

Eric turned on his gun-mounted light while the others took out their own lights and started looking around. The light showed some shelves, lockers, a couple of tables, and some benches. They were walking around in the room, "Dang!" They all turned and saw Eric in front of a few open lockers. "Some one was defiantly here, the lockers we told you about were broken into."

They all gathered around them. "Great, what was in them could have helped," Nick said.

All of a sudden the lights flashed on, temporary blinding them. "Freeze! Don't move!" They all froze when they heard the voice; they then turned to see who was it. "I said don't move!"

Fox looked at the person and recognized him, "hey you're the person from before."

The wolf aimed his rifle at the four, "I know, and didn't I tell you two get leave here?"

Eric then whispered to Jason, "isn't that the guy you two told us about?"

Jason nodded, "why are you still aiming at us, planning on killing us like you did Jim?"

He then lowed his gun, "maybe not now. Why didn't you leave like I told you to do?"

"Because we were looking for our friends," Fox responded.

"Who are you anyway?" Jason asked.

"Jake," he said as he walked over to a closed locker. "And is this one of the people you're looking for?" He then opened it and a panther fell out of it. His legs were tied and his hands were cuffed behind him.

Jason looked at him, "Nate!" They then ran over to him.

Nate looked around and then saw Jake, "keep that guy away from me!"

"What happened?' Eric asked.

Jake spoke before Nate could, "I found him trying to break into that locker." He then tossed him a key to the cuffs. "I had to detain him for a bit."

"You call hitting me repeatedly detaining!" Nate yelled.

Jason and Nick both released Nate as he stood back up. Jason then turned to Jake, "alright what is going on! What happened here!"

"I have no time to deal with you guys," Jake said as he walked over to the door, Jason then charged him. Jake turned and hit him in his gut. Jason stumbled back then Jake swept his legs, making him fall. Jake grabbed his arm and pinned it behind his back. The others were going to help but stopped when Jake pulled a knife out and pointed it at Jason's neck. He then looked at the rest, "any other takers?" they didn't say anything as he got off of Jason.

Fox then spoke, "look we want some answers, and you're the only one who can tell us right now."

Jake stood in silence, "Fine, I'll tell you what I know." He then walked over and leaned against a wall.

"Who exactly are you?" Jason asked.

He spoke without looking at them, "like I said, my name's Jake and I'm part of security here."

"What happened here?" Fox asked.

"A virus broke out and turned everyone here into mutants."

"Mutants?" they all said.

Jake nodded, "I've been here since the beginning trying to contain what ever I can."

"What about-" they were cut off when they heard a loud roar.

Jake looked around, "crap they're close! Look follow me and I might explain more."

He then rushed over to a nearby wall and pulled a large floor tile off and it reveled a ladder. "What is that!" Jason asked.

"I'll explain later, just follow if you want!" Jake then began climbing down.

Fox turned to the others, "should we follow?"

"I don't trust him after what he did to me," Nate said.

Just then a loud ramming noise was heard coming from behind the door. They all jumped when they heard it. "Well?"

Jason then spoke, "lets just follow him for now, he seems to know more."

They didn't speak as they went and climbed down the ladder.

Mike explained what he could about what happened to Wolf. "So you you've been wondering here ever since?"

Mike nodded, "yes, and I can't find anyone."

"How long have you been in here?"

"Long enough, I'm about to leave right now so best you tag along." Mike then began walking to the door. He stopped when he heard a sound. "What was that?"

Wolf listened carefully then looked at the floor, "it's coming from beneath us."

They pointed their weapons at the floor waiting for something to happen. Just then the floor tile was pushed up then off to the side. They were about to shoot when a wolf pulled himself up. "Who are you?" Mike asked. The person ignored them as he walked over to the door and peaked out.

Just then Wolf looked back down the hole and saw someone, "Fox!"

Fox pulled himself out of the hole, "Wolf!"

Just then the rest came out, "Major!" Mike called out.

"Mike!" Jason yelled when he saw him.

After helping everyone out Fox went over to Wolf, "what happened to Alex?" he said in a concern voice.

"He survived the crash but we were separated a few minutes after getting in." he then looked over at the wolf, "who's that."

"His name's Jake, he's with security here."

Just then Jake came back to the group, "Ok we're safe in here. Now if you'll excuse me I have more work that needs to be done."

Before he could leave Fox blocked him, "you're not going anywhere until you tell us more of what you know!"

"Like I said I have no time for you, I have enough trouble as it is by myself." Jake responded back.

"Then how come you didn't radio for help?" Jason asked.

Jake turned to him, "because if more people came here the more mutants there'll be. That's why I had to turn on the turrets outside, so they can shoot anyone who comes close to here."

Fox and Wolf's ears picked up on he said. Fox then spoke, "you mean…you're the reason why those turrets attacked us?"

"Yeah, so what?"

Just then Wolf rushed forward and pinned Jake against the wall and lifted him off the ground. He was filled with anger, "You almost Killed my Brother!!"

**_A/N: hope you like, i tried hard with this and this is what i got. next one will be out soon._**


	6. The Creator

**Author's Note: sorry for the wait, i had a hectic week. might not be that good but i tried. enjoy.**

Wolf was filled with anger as he had Jake pinned against the wall. Nobody dared to get closer, in fear that he would do something else. He then spoke in anger, "I should kill you for what you did."

Jake had no look of being scared. He spoke without fear, "I had no choice." That just made Wolf tighten his grip.

Fox then made the attempt to interfere in a calm manner, "Wolf let him go."

He spoke without looking at him, "Fox he almost killed Alex. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Yes, but we're going to need him so let go."

Wolf didn't do anything at first but then let Jake go, "you do anything else that hurts my friends or family I swear I'll kill you."

"I don't care," Jake said. He then looked over at the rest, "I'll let you guys tag along if you want, but don't get in my way…or else."

Nobody didn't bother asking what the 'or else' was. So Jason asked, "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm trying to find someone, a scientist."

"What for?" Fox asked.

Jake didn't respond as he went to the door, opened it and walked out. The others had no choice but to follow.

They were all walking down a narrow corridor, all of them keeping a sharp eye out for anything. Everyone seemed to be a bit jumpy, except for Jake, who was calm. They soon saw an opening and went through. They were all back in the circler room that Fox and Jason were in before. Jason seemed to know this, "hey we were just here."

"I know there's a blocked door over there, that's were the person I'm suppose to find is." Jake said pointing to a large door down one of the halls covered by a steel shutter.

"How are we going to break through that?" Eric asked.

Jake looked around for a sec but the stopped, "what was that?"

"What was…"

"Shh!"

They all stopped talking and started to listen. There was a faint sound and it was growing loader every second.

"The floor's vibrating," Wolf said to everyone.

Everyone felt it as well, then the sound started to grow louder and louder. "What's that?" Fox said out loud.

They looked down one of the hallways and saw two lights. It started to get closer and closer. Soon the outline of the figure started to appear. Jason looked carefully and relished what it was, "Train! Get out of the way!"

The train was going way too fast that it ended up falling out the tracks and tipping over and sliding towards them. They all ran in different directions, jumping out of the way. They train, and the rest of the cars behind it, crashed through the closed door and caused a small explosion.

Fox stood up and looked around. The train and its cars were totaled and inflames. He looked over and saw Jake, Wolf, and Eric all starting to get up. He looked around more but couldn't find the rest. The cars were blocking the path so he couldn't search any further. "Jason!" he yelled. He didn't hear a response. "Jason!" still nothing. Fox decided to forget it and go over to his companions," You guys alright?"

Wolf dusted himself off, "just fine."

"Could be worse," Eric said. Jake didn't say anything as he picked up his rifle and started walking to the broken shutter door.

"Hey we're you going?" Fox asked.

Jake kept walking, "there's an elevator through that door, hurry up or I'll leave without you."

"Man give us some time to recover why don't you." Eric said. They all then followed.

Amy, Alex, and Sarah stopped in the hall when they heard an explosion. "What was that?" Alex asked.

Sarah spoke, "I'm not sure, but it's coming from down there."

They all followed Sarah as she ran down the hall. Once they saw the opening and went through they shocked to see the wreckage in front of them. They saw the train and it's cars on it side and engulfed in flames. "What the…" Alex said.

Sarah kept looking until she looked off to the side and saw four figures on the ground not moving. She looked closer at them, "Major!" she ran over to Jason and the rest.

Amy and Alex looked over when she yelled and ran after her. Sarah ran over to his side and turned him over so she could get a closer look at his condition. Alex was behind her as he saw him, "Jason?"

She turned to Alex, "check the others!"

Amy and Alex nodded as they went over to Nate, Mike, and Nick's side to check them. After a minute Alex went over and crouched near Sarah, "they're fine, just knocked out."

"Ok, help me lean them against the wall."

With that they all grabbed them and took them to the nearest wall and leaned them against it. "What now?" Amy asked.

"Guess we have to wait until they wake up," Alex said.

"Guess so," Sarah responded.

"Maybe he'll know where Fox is."

"Maybe."

"Just then Alex remembered something, "Oh, I totally forgot." He reached into his pack and pulled out his PDA. "I must have turned this off."

The group of four entered the elevator and waited for it to take them to their destination. Just then Fox's PDA rang. He saw Alex's face appear on the screen, "Alex! Thank god, you alright!"

_"I'm fine, where are you?"_

"I'm in an elevator with Wolf and two other people. Did you find Jason?"

_"Yes we did, they're out cold right now."_

"'We?'"

_"Yes I'm with one of the scientist and one person from Jason's squad."_

"Where are you?"

_"Near some train wreckage."_

"We were just there! But the wreckage was blocking the path."

_"Ok, we'll try to find a way to get to you guys."_

"Ok just be careful, out." Fox turned off the PDA just as the doors opened.

Wolf sighed in relief, "glad to know he's ok."

Jake left the elevator with out saying anything. Eric just shook his head, "always on the move. What does it take to stop him?"

They all followed him into a large room that had some walkways, a large fence, some cracked walls and floors with some filled with water. Jake turned on his gun-mounted flashlight and started searching the room, "he's here."

"Who?" Eric asked.

Jake didn't answer as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled a long launcher barrel. It was an attachment for his assault rifle. He attached it and loaded something into the launcher and walked forward aiming. The others followed as they shined their lights. Just then a figure ran through the room, Jake saw him and quickly fired his launcher at the person. It hit him with good accuracy as the figure fell to the ground. Jake ran over to the person, and the others followed once they saw. Jake stopped near the guy as his light reveled a male leopard wearing a white coat, getting up slowly. "Don't move," Jake said in a pissed off voice.

The others caught up when they saw this. Next to him was a dud grenade, which was used to knock him down. "Who's this guy?" Wolf asked.

Jake didn't answer as he spoke in the same angry voice, "I've been looking for you for a while. Now you're going to pay for starting this."

The Leopard spoke while trying to crawl away, "I'm sorry! I didn't know it was going to go this far!"

Jake aimed his guy as he walked closer to him, "it doesn't matter now. The only thing that matters it that I found you and I'm going to deal with you."

Fox knew what he was going to do, "Jake don't do this."

Jake spoke without looking, "you have no idea what this guy is responsible for."

"I can fix this! Just give me a chance!" the leopard yelled as his back was now against the wall.

Jake didn't listen as he aimed the rifle at his head. "I've heard enough."

Wolf then took his blaster out and aimed at Jake's head, "don't do it!"

Jake noticed this, "I have to. This is the guy who created the virus…he started all this!"

**_A/N: hope you like, like i said i tried. next one will be out soon._**


	7. Answers

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, work is just demanding more of my time. enjoy.**

There was nothing but silence after what Jake said. It shocked them to know that the creator was right in front of them. Jake kept aiming at him, "he started this…that's why he has to go."

Nobody spoke after this, so Jake turned his sights back to the leopard ready to pull the trigger. "Stop!" Fox yelled. Surprisingly Jake did and turned to him. "Even if he started this he might be able to fix this."

The leopard nodded, "I know I can, just give me a chance and put the gun down."

Jake spoke, "you had your chance, and you're not getting another." He finger started to pull the trigger but stopped when he heard loud banging sounds.

Everyone heard and shined their lights at the source of the sounds. Just then the roof collapsed and something hit the ground in a cloud of dust. Once it cleared the lights reveled a one of the Skulls. Jake noticed this, "Skull! Kill It!"

The Skull thrust his tentacles, which made everyone jump out of the way. Fox rolled to his feet and fired his blaster at him, but the Skull jumped and wrapped his tentacles around the pipes above. It started moving fast. Jake responded by loading his gun-mounted grenade launcher with a frag. He aimed and fired but missed when the creature moved. The explosion caused a couple of pipes to break and caused water to flow out. Everyone fired but missed as it moved fast on the ceiling. It broke one of the pipes of and threw it at them; they all dodged but were unprepared when it spat some green substance at them. Everyone noticed and dodged in time, but Eric was quick enough as it hit him. Eric fell back in one of the holes that had water in it and stopped moving. "Eric!" Fox yelled.

"Fox look out!" Wolf yelled.

Fox looked and saw the creature on the ground and had thrust his tentacles at him. Fox moved but they ended up slashing his arm, cutting it in the process. Fox moved back as he held his arm, he looked at it and saw a bit of blood coming out.

Jake then took the chance and fired multiple shots at the head. The shots hit successfully and the Skull started stumbling back. Just then the leopard came from behind and stabbed it with something and then ran. A couple of seconds later something exploded on the Skull and it fell to the ground motionless. Everyone was surprised at what happened. Nobody but Wolf walked closer and check the creature. He sighed in relief as he holstered his weapon. He walked backed to the others, "It's dead."

Everyone was at ease after hearing that. The leopard the walked up to the group, "you guys alright?"

Everyone but Jake answered. "I'm good but it slashed Fox's arm," Wolf said.

Fox spoke, "there's some blood but nothing that bad."

"What did you do to that thing?" Wolf asked.

"Small bomb I made. Wait what happened to that other guy?" the leopard asked.

Fox then remembered, "Eric!" He turned and ran over to where he was. He found him on the ground, in a hole with water, and he was shaking and breathing unsteadily. Fox kneeled down at him, "Eric what's wrong?"

Eric had trouble speaking, "P…pain…to…much…pain."

Just then Wolf and the leopard came over. The leopard saw this; "Get him out of the water!" They looked at him confused, "Get him out of there!" after that Fox and Wolf then dragged Eric out of the water. The leopard went to his side and checked Eric. "The infection has already grew half way."

Fox spoke, "how do you know uhh…"

"Greg, my name's Greg. We need to get him to a treatment pod, there's one nearby if we can get to it then we can save him." just then he looked over at Jake, "are you going to let me live for at least that long?"

Jake didn't say anything but grunted. With that Fox and Wolf lifted Eric and followed Greg.

* * *

Jason moaned as he started to open his eyes. He was surprised he saw the train wreckage in front of him. "You're awake!" he heard a voice say.

He turned his head and saw where the voice came from, "Sarah?"

Sarah crouched in front of him, "are you ok?"

Jason then tried to stand but felt a little weak in his legs, so he sat back down, "legs feel a little weak."

Just then Alex came over, "is he ok?"

Jason turned to him, "Alex?"

He also crouched next to him and looked him over; "well there seems to be no injuries, so that's good."  
"The others?" he asked.

Alex spoke, "They're fine just…" he was interrupted when he heard groaning coming from the others. They turned and saw them all starting to wake up.

Nick shook his head and looked around, "man what happened?"

Amy then spoke, "you all must have been knocked out by the explosion of the train."

Jason looked at her, "who are you?"

Alex answered, "That's Amy, she's one of the scientist here."

Jason didn't say anything as started to stand up again, since he had some more strength in his legs. Nate then spoke, "how long were we out?"

"Not that long," Sarah answered.

Jason then remembered and looked around, "where's Fox?"

Alex spoke, "well the train wreckage separated you guys, and the rest of them went further on."

"How do you know?" Mike asked.

Alex waved his PDA at them and they understood. "What should we do now?" Jason asked.

"It's best we try to regroup with Fox and the others."

"Ok but where…" he was interrupted when they heard sounds of skittering. "What's that!"

Only Amy knew what it was and started backing up, "leeches…" They all looked at her confused. She explained, "Those small leech things that attacked you guys earlier."

Everyone remembered and grabbed their weapons.

"Where to?" Nick asked.

"Follow me," Sarah said as she walked back to the opening as everyone followed.

* * *

Greg opened a door to a storage room and walked in with the others following. Wolf turned on the light, illuminating the room. There was nothing but shelves, boxes, couple of benches and a machine that looked like a pod with a computer next to it. Greg went to the computer, "Put him inside there." Referring to the pod. They did, they opened the glass cover and placed Eric in it. Greg then turned to them, "do one of you guys have one of the vials?"

They were silent for a second but then Fox remembered and reached into his pocket, "This?" he held out the purple glowing vial.

"Yes," Greg said taking it and putting it into a small opening on the machine. He looked back at Eric for a sec. He was now struggling for air, shaking violently, and twitching. He then hit one last button and the machine turned on. "There this'll help him."

"What does this do?" Wolf asked.

"This injects the substance in that vial into his body, killing any trace of the virus." They all looked back at Eric and saw he stopped twitching, shaking and started to breath normally. "This should take about another minute." He then looked back at Fox's arm and saw it was still bleeding. He took out a roll of bandage from his pocket and tossed it to him, "here, you should get that wrapped."

Fox caught it and started wrapping his arm, "thanks."

Greg then relished something, "I'm not really sure, but I think you should use the pod after your friend."

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure but I think when your arm was slashed some trace of the virus might have entered your bloodstream. I'm not really sure, but better be safe then sorry."

Fox understood and nodded, "alright but I don't have another vial."

Greg then looked over at Jake, who was leaning against a nearby wall, "do you have anymore?" Jake didn't speak as he glared at Greg. "Come on do you?" he still didn't say anything as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out another vial and tossed it to him. Greg caught it as he heard a beep coming from the machine.

Wolf opened the glass cover as it stopped. Eric slowly climbed out but had trouble standing. Fox helped him and walked him over to one of the nearby benches and sat him down. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit weak in my legs but I'm fine...all the pain is gone." Eric then turned to Greg, "thanks, but why do my legs feel weak?"

"Small side effect from the treatment but don't worry it'll pass in a couple of minutes." He then turned to Fox, "your turn."

Fox nodded as he approached the machine and climbed in. he laid down as the cover closed. He watched as Greg pressed some buttons and then heard a hissing sound. Fox then felt small, but painless, stings in his torso, arms, and legs. He then felt something being injected into the areas. He was surprised to feel what pain in his arm disappear. After a minute it was done and the machine stopped. A couple a seconds after the cover was opened he climbed out but his body felt a little weak from it. Wolf then helped him over to the bench where Eric is sitting. He sat down and looked up when Greg spoke, "There you two will be fine now. What are your names again?"

Wolf spoke, "I'm Wolf that's Fox, Eric, and…"

Greg stopped him when he pointed to Jake, "I know who he is." He was a bit scared to look back at him.

"Now that we're safe you can answer some of are questions," Fox said.

"I'll try to answer what ever I can."

"How could you create the virus, what were you thinking?"

Greg sighed, "It wasn't suppose to do this, it was intestinally meant to be a cure for a disease."

"What happened?" Wolf asked.

He stayed silent for a bit, "I…I mixed a chemical and a virus which was made to reconstruct DNA molecules, thus getting rid of the disease that was pledging the host…But…something went wrong. I tested it out on a leech and recorded its DNA structure. It changed abnormally and mutated it, making it grow in size and making it deadly. I then knew that this mutation was dangerous and I had to stop. But the test subject escaped and started infecting others. Slowly everyone started to get infected and it created the situation that's happening now."

They were silent after hearing that but then Fox spoke, "then how was a cure made?"

"Before the outbreak I was able to study the mutation and figure out a way kill the virus. So I was able to synthesis a cure, but unfortunately I was only able to make it to when it kills the virus before it completely took over the host's DNA cells. I didn't have a enough time to make one for a fully mutated host."

Wolf then asked, "What have you been doing most of this time?"

"I've been trying to complete the main cure, the one that'll cure a fully mutated host. But things have been going slow."

Eric then spoke, "how fast does it take for the virus to take over the host?"

"It varies on how badly you're infected at first. But if your body is exposed to Hydrogen Oxide the process goes faster."

"Hydrogen Oxide?"

"Water. The virus can't grow unless it's in the presents of water, it doesn't help that the body is mainly composed of water. With out it the virus is harmless. So Eric that's why you were in so much pain, because when you were in the pool of water it accelerated the growth."

"Is there anyway we can prevent this from spreading any further?"

he nodded, "There might, if I can create the main cure I can filter it through the vents so that once it makes contact it'll enter the mutants and destroys the virus."

Everyone understood, Wolf then looked over at Jake, "if he could do all this they why try to kill him?"

Jake stayed silent for a bit, "because I believe his plans won't work and it'll get everyone kill, including me. So he's useless to me."

"They why are you letting me live right now?" Greg asked.

Jake looked at him, "would you like it if I kill you now?"

He just backed up and looked back to the others, "I'm going to need help with it if…"

Suddenly the lights went off in the room. Everyone then turned on their flashlights and looked around, wondering what's going on. "What's happening!" Eric asked.

Wolf went to the nearby door and looked out, "the lights are off outside too!"

Jake then thought of something, "oh no…they got into the main generator…the electricity is out!"

**_A/N: Hope you like, i tried hard trying to explain things. hope none of you got confused. Next one will be out soon._**


	8. In the Dark

The whole group was panicked after what Jake had said. Without the lights they barely stood a chance at what ever else that was out there. Everyone was on guard when it happened, keeping their flashlights on. They all were silent for a couple of minutes until Greg spoke, "that's strange the back up generator should have kicked in by now."

"Might not be functioning," Jake replied.

"What should we do?" Eric asked in a panicked voice.

Jake spoke, "we'll find the generator and fix it, because without the lights we barely stand a chance."

"But does anyone know how to repair anything?" Wolf asked.

"No, but I know an engineer that's still around here…I hope he's still around." Greg said.

"How do we find him?"

"I don't know. Right now lets find it and do what we can."

Fox was listening when his PDA rang, he answered it and Alex's face appeared, _"Fox what happened with the lights!"_

"We don't know, but we may think that the creatures got into the main generator."

He then heard a deep sigh from him _"…well what do we do then?"_

"We're going to try to find the back up generator and get it online. Can you see if your group can make it there?"

There was a bit of silence, _"ok we'll try to make our way there."_

After that the PDA turned off and Fox put it away and turned to Greg, "any idea on how to get there?"

He nodded, "yes but we're going to have to be really careful now."

"Whatever," Jake said as he walked out the door.

"How can he not be afraid?" Eric asked.

Fox spoke, "don't know, but lets just go." After that they all left the room.

* * *

Alex put his PDA up and explained what Fox had told him to everyone. He looked over to Amy, "do you know how to get there?"

She nodded, "yes but it may be hard for me to find it because of the darkness."

Alex reached into his pack and pulled out a spare flashlight, "here," he said tossing it to her.

She caught it and turned it on and shined it down the hall. They all then proceeded down the hall, following Amy. As they walked they kept on hearing faint sounds, but yet nothing else happened, as it made mostly everyone jumpy because of it. They all walked in a straight line, since the hall was small. Amy was in front and Nate in the back. They all stopped when they heard a loud thump. "What was that!" Nate asked in a panicked voice.

"Don't know and I don't like it," Jason said. "Just keep moving slowly."

They kept moving slowly all trying to keep an ear out for anything else that could sneak up on them. They soon came to a door and went through it. The area was much larger, which allowed them all to spread out. Alex shined his light around the area and saw a drawl bridge and it struck him. It was the same place where Wolf and him were seperated. Sarah noticed this and whispered to him, "this is where we found you."

He nodded, "do you think…"

"I'm not sure, we just have to be careful."

They kept walking and then stopped in the middle of the bridge for a sec. Jason then spoke to Amy, "how much farther?"

"we just have to cross this bridge and then down that tunnel. It'll lead us to a shutter which will take us to the generator room."

"Are there any…"

Suddenly they heard something that sounded like humming. They all grabbed their weapons and pointed them in all directions trying to find out what it was. "What is that?" Mike whispered.

"Don't know…it sounds like humming." Nick responded.

"Humming?" Amy said to herself. She then began to think and then it struck her," flyers…Flyers!"

Jason then looked at her, "you mean those winged things?" she nodded. He then turned to everyone else. "We have to go!"

Just then Mike's light shined on something charging at them, "Look out!"

They all ducked as it flew over them. The humming sound grew closer and multiplied as many more were focusing on their location. "Fire!" Jason yelled.

On cue they all started blindly firing everywhere, but had trouble. They had no idea if they were hitting them because of the darkness. "We're getting no where with this!" Alex yelled.

Jason relished this once he said it. They were on a bridge with those flying creatures around them. they didn't stand a chance, especially in the situation they're in now. Just then he heard more of them coming, "Quick down the tunnel!"

After he said that everyone then ran down the tunnel. They tried to keep their lights steady as they ran to help show what's in their path. They all could hear the flyers following them. They all kept running until they saw something. "There it is, there's a door on the side! "Amy yelled.

They all headed towards it, as Alex got there first. He twisted the handle and pushed, but it wouldn't open. He kept pushing more but it still wouldn't open, "It's stuck!"

They all stopped and turned back the other way. "Get it open, hurry!" Jason yelled back.

Alex then used his shoulder to ram the door but it still didn't open. He then heard gunfire coming from the others as the flyers started to come closer. He kept ramming and he soon felt it get looser. With one final yell he rammed the door and it flew open, "come on!"

They all heard him and started to rush through the door. Jason stayed back a sec to make sure everyone got through. Once he was sure he ran through and Alex slammed the door closed, and pressed his body against it. They all then could hear the pounding as the flyers rammed against the door, but it didn't open. He then sank to the ground trying to catch his breath. Everyone else was doing the same, either on the ground or against the wall. "That…was close."

"Lets…never do…that again," Jason panted.

"Lets just…rest…for a minute."

"I…agree."

Meanwhile Fox, Eric, Wolf, and Greg were following Jake in silence, they were back in the room where they found Greg. They all stopped for a sec. "Where do we go now, the power to the elevator is out," Eric stated.

Greg was shining his light around, "we'll take the stairs, if we can find It." Soon the light shined on a door, "there it is." They all rushed over to it and tried to open it. "It's locked.

"Get out of the way," Jake said as he shoved Greg to the side. He then pulled out his knife. Fox was the only one to see the knife more. The blade was jagged, black, about nine inches long with red stripes on it. They watched as Jake slid the blade into the side of the door and pushed it down, breaking the lock. The door then started to open it self as Jake continued on. The rest just followed with no question.

They all walked down keeping their lights shined forward. They were in the middle when Jake stopped them and whispered, "someone's here." He then walked forward before anyone else could say anything. As soon as he stepped off the last step he jumped back before something tried to hit him. Jake reached forward and pulled who ever it was out and slammed him against the wall. He then hit him with the stock of his rifle and then threw him to the ground then pointed his gun at him. The light shined on him reveling a male jaguar wearing an engineer's suit.

"Stop!' Greg yelled as he reached him. He then helped him up and leaned him against the stair rail. "Ethan you alright?"

He nodded, "in pain a bit, but fine."

"Greg who is this?" Fox asked.

"This was the engineer I told you guys about." He then turned his attention back to Ethan. "Man why did you do that?"

He then turned to Jake, "sorry I thought you were the thing that was chasing me."

Jake just glared at him; "I don't take kindly too anyone who attacks me."

Greg could sense that he was getting hostel and pulled Ethan back, "what was chasing you?"

He then walked back and picked up the item he dropped, which was a sledgehammer. "I don't know what it was…it just…something different from what I've been seeing."

"What did it look like?" Jake asked suspiciously.

Ethan tried to recall it, "I didn't see much of it…it had a long tail it a stinger at the end…and it's legs…they looked pointed."

"How long ago did you see it!" Jake asked

"I'm not sure…"

"How long!" he demanded.  
"A few minutes ago."

After that Jake looked over the rail, checking everywhere he could. "We have to get out of here now!"

"Why?" Eric asked.

"We just do! Come on!" with that Jake started rushing down the stairs.

They all followed as they ran down and the through a door. Once through Jake shut the door and locked it. Everyone looked at Jake and he had a look of panic on his face. "What's going on? Why are you…" Greg spoke but was interrupted.

"Shh…listen," they kept quiet and kept listening but nothing. "We need to get these lights on…we don't stand a chance in the dark."

"Why are you freaked out?"

"I'll tell you that in a sec, but first we need some more light."

Ethan then started to look around and then relished something, "wait a minute…I can get the emergency lights on in here."

"Do it!" Jake said.

"Do you guys have another flashlight?" Wolf nodded as he reached into his pack and tossed him a spare one. He turned it on and started looking around. He soon found a panel on the wall and went to it. He opened it and looked at it, "got it, Greg hold this for me." Greg walked over and held the flashlight for him. Ethan then started to fiddle with the wires inside for a few minutes. "Ok I think I almost got it." He then connected a wire and then some light turned on above them. more of them turned on but it didn't brighten up the room all the way. They all then looked around their surroundings. There were catwalks, chained linked fences, and a large conveyer belt leading up to another elevator. Fox immediately recognized this place. _"This is the place where Jim died"_ he thought.

Ethan closed the panel and turned back to Jake, "Ok now what's the…"

_***Klink***_

"What was that?" Wolf asked.

Jake then aimed his rifle around, "it's in here," he said in a jumpy way.

"What's here?" Fox demanded.

"The Stinger," he whispered.

Just then their lights shined on a corner of the ceiling and movement was made. They could hear it running around until it jumped in front of them. The lights shined to revel the creature. It was on all fours, just like the skulls its torso looked like it was inside out. It had a long tail with a stinger at the end, and its legs were pointed. It snarled at them and they didn't move. "Jake how do we take this thing out…Jake?" Eric asked.

"I don't know," Was all that Jake said.

**_A/N: Hope you like, things should get better later on. i'll try again to get the chapters up soon. _**


	9. After Match

They all stood still, in fear that the creature would strike at the slightest movement. They were also worried because they didn't know how to kill it. Jake whispered to the group in a shaky tone, "alright when I say, spread out and shoot. We have to kill this thing now."

"Why?" Fox whispered back.

"This thing…I've seen what I can do…it can do a lot of damage and…" just then the creature jumped at then. "Move!"

They all jumped out of the way, separating themselves from each other. The Stinger turned around and searched for the others. Eric crouch ran behind one of the support beams for the catwalks. He looked over at the creature and aimed his rifle at him and started shooting. The bullets hit it but it had little effect of it. It looked over at him and jumped at him. Eric saw as it jumped and headed for him, but then felt someone grab and pushed him out of the way. He just got a glimpse as the stinger struck the ground, which he was standing on. The strike was so strong it penetrated the floor. Eric saw that Ethan saved him. Both stood up as the Stinger turned his attention to them. It turned and whipped its tail at them, but both of them jumped back and fell to the ground avoiding it. Just then they heard more gunfire coming from Jake. The attention was then drawn to him. Jake stopped firing and started moving away from it, but the Stinger moved faster and caught up to him. It swung its sword-like limb at him but Jake jumped forward and rolled on his back. He aimed his gun and fired his grenade launcher at him. It exploded in its face and had a little effect by making it stumbled backwards. But other then that it barely hurt it. Everyone else saw this and was shocked. Fox shouted, "What does it take to kill this thing!"

Jake got back on his feet and started running away, "I don't know!"

The creature recovered and started to pursue Jake again. Just then Wolf and Fox fired their blasters at it, which got its attention. Both of then ran when they saw it coming towards them. They jumped out of the way when it swung its tail at them. Fox rolled behind the conveyer belt and got back up to catch his breath. He looked to the side and saw Greg next to him and he was holding a cylinder tube. "What's that?"

He spoke without looking, "a small bomb with enough kick to destroy that thing."

"Then why haven't you used it yet!"

"I've been studying it. Its skin is really thick and tough, lasers and bullets can barley penetrate. So the only way for it to work is if I can get it inside it."

"How are you going to do that?"

"…I just have to time it right."

Fox was about to say something when he heard someone cry out in pain. He look out and saw Wolf stumbling backwards against the wall holding his chest. He could see some blood seeping out. Fox could tell that the creature slashed him with his stinger or legs. He then rushed out over to his side. Once there he crouched in front of him, "Are you alright!"

Wolf looked up and his eyes widen, "look out!"

Fox turned and pulled Wolf out of the way in time as the stinger struck the wall. They both then started to run off but it was behind them. the Stinger then swung its tail but Fox grabbed Wolf and fell to the floor. When they looked up they saw it approaching them. but then a small grenade hit it, making it turn its attention. They looked over and saw it was Jake who fired it. It gave them enough time to get away from it. Wolf had trouble so Fox had to help him.

Jake saw as the two got away, he started to think on how to kill this thing but nothing came. He then thought of something and took out his knife. He kept firing at it and it started to rush to him. it was about to attack but Jake then slid underneath it and struck its belly with his knife. It seemed to have a serious effect because it screeched real loud. He pulled out and was about to strike again but the Stinger moved and struck him with his tail. Jake flew until he hit the catwalk support beam. It started walking towards him, but he had trouble trying to get up and move.

Just then they all heard footsteps coming from the catwalks they looked up and saw a small group, then they heard them fire their weapons at the Stinger. Fox looked closer and recognized one of them, "Alex!"

Alex stopped firing and looked over to the source of the voice, "Fox! You alright!"

"Yes! Just keep that thing distracted!"

They kept firing at it but it barely hurt it. Fox looked over at Jake and saw him run and slide underneath it and struck it harder. Jake then dragged the knife across the belly making the cut longer and deeper. He retracted and it jumped away. Alex's group fired on it again, distracting it. Greg looked and saw it was preoccupied, so he ran out towards it. Once he was close enough he slid and thrust the bomb deep inside the cut and slid out from underneath it and ran away from it. After a couple of seconds they heard an explosion from inside the Stinger. They all froze as they saw it moving around unsteadily then with a loud screech it fell to the ground motionless. Jake moved closer to check to see if it was dead or not.

Fox looked up and saw Alex and the rest of his group climbing down a ladder they found. Once on the ground Alex rushed over to Fox and Wolf, "you guys alright!"

Fox nodded, "I am, but Wolf…" he looked over at Wolf, who was sitting on the ground still clutching his chest.

Alex was shocked at see that and kneeled down to him, "Wolf are you ok," he said in a concern voice.

He was breathing deeply, "yes…it stings a lot…but I'm fine."

Alex moved his hand away and looked at the cut, "Fox do you have a med kit?"

Fox nodded as he took it out of his pack and gave it to him. Alex started to treat the cut as Amy came over and saw him, "is he alright?"

"Who's this?" Wolf asked.

"That's Amy one of the scientist here." Alex said, "Wolf how did this happen?"

"That dang thing slashed me with its stinger."

Alex froze after hearing that, "Wolf…you may be infected."

Wolf's eyes widen, "What!"

Alex nodded then turned to Amy, "do you still have that case with the cure inside?"

She nodded as she looked for it. Wolf spoke, "how are you going to use it, there's nod treatment pod anywhere."

Just then he saw Amy pulled out the case and pulled out some type of injector gun and loaded one of the vials inside it. She then kneeled down at him, "give me your arm." Wolf was hesitant at first but did what she said. Amy then inserted the needle and injected the substance into him. He felt the substance flow through his body but then in a couple of seconds he felt his body get a bit weak. Amy then put it away, "there you should be good now, but you'll feel weak for a couple of minutes."

"Yeah I can feel it."

Just then Jake came over, "it's dead."

Everyone then gathered around. "That's a relief," Greg said.

Fox then looked around, "well it looks like we're all are together. That's good." He then turned to Greg, "Good job with the bomb."

"Like I said…"

"Greg?" Amy interrupted.

"Amy?" she then walked over to him. "I'm glad to…"

But he was interrupted when she punched his face. "How could you do this? Why! Do you how many died because of you!"

Greg rubbed the spot that was hit, "I'm sorry but I can fix this."

Jason then spoke, "Amy who is this guy?"

"That's Greg," she then looked back at him. "Do you want me to tell them or are you?"

He was silent for a sec, but sighed as he spoke, "I…I'm the one…who created this virus."

"What!" they all yelled.

Greg just put his hands up and backed up, "look I can fix…just don't…"

Jason interrupted, "why should we, one of my men died because of you!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't want it to be like this!"

"Forget It!" Jake yelled. Everyone then looked at him. "Look we have more important matters right now, we're deal with him once we get the back up generator up."

Jason then sighed in anger as he walked away. "Lets move."

With that they followed Jake to the generator. They passed the Stinger on their way, but they stopped when they heard a noise. "Look out!" one of them yelled at Jake. He looked over and saw the Stinger's tail headed straight towards him.

**_A/N: hope you like, i'm trying my best right now. i'll try to get the next one up soon._**


	10. Break Time

Everything went slow as Jake saw the tail's stinger headed straight towards him. He didn't have enough time to dodge it, but then felt someone push him out of the way. Everyone then watched as the person was struck. The stinger part of the tail went through his chest; he then made a loud gasp. "Nate!!" Jason yelled out.

Nate then started to fall to the ground, just as Jake responded by taking his knife and striking the Stinger's head; finally killing it. Jason ran over to his fallen comrade and kneeled down to him. "Hold on buddy, you're going to be alright!" He could hear Nate's breathing getting heavier and struggling. He then removed the tail just as Alex got over with the med kit. He started looking over the wound and it didn't look too good. "Come on stay with me." Jason kept saying in a pleading tone.

Nate's fast breathing started to get slower and slower until he completely stopped. Alex then checked his pulse, and then shook his head. "Jason…I'm sorry but…he's gone."

Those words struck Jason hard, "No…No." He said in shocked voice. He couldn't believe another one of his men died. "No!" he yelled as he punched the ground. He ignored the pain that coursed through his hand as he laid the limp body down. No one spoke as they saw the sense before them.

Jake looked and felt something, but he pushed it aside, "leave the body alone and lets get moving."

Everyone looked at him in a bit of shock. They couldn't believe he was being like that even after this tragic moment. Jason was shocked the most at it, "how can you be like that…he saved your life…you should at least be grateful."

He just turned away from them, "one less person to look after," he said coldly.

Jason's eyes widen after hearing that, he was really pissed off now, "why you little…" he stood but Eric and Mike held him back before he could charge him. He struggled to break free but couldn't, "How can you be so cold!"

"It's just my style…come on," he said as he started walking off.

Nobody else said anything as they saw him walk off. After a few seconds Amy started to follow then Ethan and Greg, everyone else then started to follow after them. Eric and Mike let Jason go after he stopped struggling. He just looked back at Nate's lifeless body, and sighed heavily. "You all right?" he heard Mike ask.

Jason didn't answer as he kneeled down and slid his hand over Nate's open eyes, closing them. He then reached and pulled the tags off his neck and stood back up. "I'll be fine." He then started walking off with the others. The other two didn't speak as they followed also.

The door flew opened after Jake kicked it in. He shined the light into the room to check the surroundings. It showed a bunch of machinery, he knew they had the right room. Him and the others then walked into the room. Once inside Jake closed the door and locked it. Ethan went over to the generator and began to inspect it. He opened the side panel and started looking through it. "So can you fix it?" Greg asked.

It took a couple of seconds for him to respond, "yes…but it might take a while." He then looked over at the large group. "I suggest you all use this time to rest up. This might be one of the last chances for a while."

With that he started working on it while everyone all sat on the ground. They didn't want to admit it but some of them were exhausted and were thankful for this chance of rest. Soon they all began to talk among themselves. Fox had his back against the wall as he sat. Wolf and Alex were right next to him. He looked over at Alex and saw him looking over at Jason's group, "What are looking at?"

Alex snapped his head back after hearing that. He just sighed, "do you see that female wolf over there?"

He looked over at her, "yeah…she looks familiar."

"…. It's Sarah."

Fox's eyes widen at that, "it is?" he nodded.

Wolf then turned his head to them, "Who is she?"

Alex was silent for a sec but then turned to Wolf, "she was…she was someone I liked back when me and Fox were in the academy."

"What happened?"

Alex just shut his eyes and sighed deeply, "the whole Andross thing…Fox and I had to leave and I had to leave her behind. Even after the promises I made to her."

"Did you get a chance to talk with her?" Fox asked.

He nodded again, "yes but we were interrupted."

"Well couldn't you…"

He was interrupted, "I'm not really sure if that'll help."

"You'll never know if you don't try."

Alex was silent for a sec but then stood up and walked over to her.

Meanwhile with Jason's group they were chatting a bit but Jason was silent with his head in his hands. Eric noticed and turned to him, "Jason you alright?"

"Just peachy," he said in a low voice.

He looked over at the others and they all knew what was bugging him. Mike spoke to him, "it happens to everyone. There was no way you could have prevented it. Nate chose to do that."

"But still…I'm responsible for the soldiers under my command and I let them die. It's hard for me."

Sarah then spoke, "Jason look, you can't dwell on it. You just…"

"Sarah." She heard behind her.

She turned and saw Alex there, "Alex what is it."

"Sarah is that him?" Nick asked.

She turned her head to him, "that's none of your concern."

Alex just sighed, "Sarah I just want to talk to you, that's all."

"All right." With that they both walked away from the group to another part of the room where no one else could hear them. The group just watched them walk away. Eric spoke, "I bet you guys fifty credits she's going to hit him."

"You're on," Nick responded.

Once they stopped they both were silent for a sec. The tension was starting to get to them, so Alex spoke first, "Sarah I know you have something to say. So please say it."

She stayed silent but then spoke, "you really hurt me…just leaving like that. I mean I understood why, but why didn't you come find me after all that was done?"

He just shut his eyes as he sighed deeply, "I thought you didn't want to see me again after that. It pained me a lot doing that you know."

"But it pained me a lot more. You broke a lot of the promises you made. That affected me a lot during that time."

"I know but…that was a chance me and Fox couldn't pass up. I really hoped one day I could muster up enough courage to see you again."

"But yet you never did."

Alex shut his eyes and shook his head. He slumped his back to the wall and slid to the ground, "I'm sorry…I know I haven't been a good friend but…look what am about to say is true and how I really felt. I felt terrible for leaving you, you wouldn't believe how bad I felt everyday since that day. I really, really wanted to see you again but…I was scared."

Sarah eyes widen at that, "why?"

"I felt that if I saw you again…you would hate me and I'd never see you again after that."

She was silent as she sat next to him, "If I hated you then how come I still have this."

He looked over and saw her holding necklace, a long brown string with an emerald attached to it. "You kept it," he said surprised.

She nodded, "yes, it was the last thing you gave me and the last thing I could remember you by."

"I…I'm glad you kept it."

She then tucked it back into her shirt, "I always wondered where you got this, it was so beautiful when I saw it."

He spoke without looking at her, "it was from mother…my birth mother. She gave it to me when I was young and she told me one day I should give it to someone I really cared for." She was truly surprised at that; she didn't know what to say after that. "Sarah please, after all this is done I really want to see you more. Just like the good old times."

She sighed, "I'm not sure about that, I don't think I'd be ready for that."

That seemed to hit him like a ton of bricks; it pained him a bit to hear that. He tried though. "Well…can we at least sit like this for a while?" he liked being this close to her and wanted to stayed like that for a bit longer."

She too liked being close to him, it reminded her of the days back then, "sure." That made Alex smiled as they sat there in silence waiting for Ethan to finish his work.

Fox looked over at Alex and Sarah sitting together. He couldn't help but smile, he didn't know what happened but he was glad. He then heard Wolf whisper to him, "looks like something happened between them."

"Looks like it." Fox then looked over at Jake, who was alone leaning against the wall. Ever since he found them he found out that he was a cold person who doesn't really have a care for anyone of his companions. _'Man what goes on with that guy? Maybe I should find out.'_ He then spoke back to Wolf, "hey I'll be right back." without waiting for a response Fox stood up and walked over to Jake.

Once over he saw that his eyes were closed, so he thought he might have fallen asleep, "What do you want?" he ask he opened his eyes.

"I need to talk to you."

"Look I don't feel like talking to…"

"Look," Fox said in a stern voice. "I didn't ask if you felt like it. I need to know some more things about you."

Jake then gave him an irritated look, "bold…but I still don't feel like it."

"I'm not asking again," Fox said in the same voice.

He just grinned, "well answer me this, how can you ask if I do this?"

All of a sudden he lashed out at Fox with his knife but he ducked, grabbed his arm and elbowed him in his face. He then twisted it behind his back and pinned Jake against the wall. Everyone was shocked to see that happened but the two ignored them. "You going to try that again or are you going to finally cooperate?"

Jake struggled to get free but Fox was a lot stronger then he thought. "You earned a little respect from me. Let go and I'll do what ever."

Took a while but Fox finally let him go but kept his guard up just in case if he did anything else. "First of all why are you so cold around us?"

Jake put his knife away and went back to leaning against the wall, "because all I care about is myself. That's how it has been for me and that's how it's going to stay."

"But yet why are you like this?"

Jake just shook his head, "that's something for me to know and for you to find out."

Fox sighed, "makes me wonder what your life was like before this ever happened."

That seemed to hit a spot inside of Jake because Fox saw his face soften. "I…I don't want to talk about that." He said in a normal voice.

That seemed to shock Fox a bit. This was the first time he heard Jake speak and look normal. No anger, no seriousness, just normal. "You ok?"

""Look…I don't want to talk about this, it's just too personal for me."

"Sure, fine," Fox said as he started to walk away.

"Wait," he heard Jake said. He turned back to him. "I have one question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"What keeps you going? I've seen your actions and it makes me wonder what keeps you going."

Fox walked back over to him. "Once it was just for myself." He then pulled out a small picture. It showed an image of Krystal. He then showed it to him, "her name's Krystal."

"She's beautiful."

Fox nodded, "being able to come back to her is what keeps me going." He then put the picture away.

"You're lucky."

Fox could then sense that he didn't want to talk anymore. "Well I guess that's all for now."

"Look just because we talked doesn't change anything, you got that?"

Fox was about to speak when they all saw flickering lights then the whole room lit up. They looked back at Ethan, who just closed the panel, "I got it!"

After that everyone started to gather around. "What should we do now?" Eric asked.

Greg answered, "we need to get to my lab, it has everything I need to syntheses the main cure. Plus it also has the data for all that went on in this place. Something tells me that we're also going to need that also."

"Where is it?" Wolf asked.

"It's in the Labs…on the other side of this base."

**_A/N: hope you like, took a while since i had writers block. i'll try not to take as long with the next one._**


	11. Train Ride

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, it's just that with school back in my time is more limited now.**

Mostly everyone was surprised to hear that information. "The other side?" Jason said in shock. "You mean we have to make our way through all that stuff again?"

"That's going to be really hard," Mike said.

"Maybe not," Ethan said. "I think I may know a faster way to get there."

Greg looked at him, "how?"

"If you can remember because of the size of this facility we use a train system to get from place to place. We can use that to get to the labs.

"Yeah that can work, but what about the mutants?" Amy asked.

"We'll deal with them the best we can," Fox said. "Lets just hurry up and go."

"Alright," Greg said putting his hand on his head. "There's one nearby follow me." With that they started leaving the room.

They all entered another room and found themselves on a platform, and before them were some railroad tracks. There was no train there but they saw the a panel over at the side. Ethan started to examine it. "I think these are the controls for one of the trains."

Greg then walked over to him, "can you get on of the trains here?"

He nodded, "yes just give me a moment." He started press some of the buttons on it and after a few seconds he stopped, "there it should come soon."

Right after that they heard a sound and then the train was soon in sight. After it stopped and the doors opened everyone got in. Everyone then walked in and looked around. It was a normal train with seats and handrails. Everyone sat down while Ethan went to the controls and started it and imputed the destinations and it soon moved.

Fox sat down with his eyes closed and head back, enjoying the silence. He then felt his stomach growl; he would experience that after the events so far. He reached into his pack and pulled out one of the canned rations he packed, opened it and started eating the contents inside. "That's not a bad idea," he heard Alex say. He then saw Alex pulling out his own rations.

"You got anymore of those?" they heard one of the others say.

"Yeah I got plenty," Fox said as he took more out. Soon mostly everyone was eating in silence.

Just then Jason sat down next to Fox and held out his water canteen, "wants some?"

Fox nodded as he took it from Jason. He drank some and felt relief as he felt the cool water slid down his throat. "Thanks," he said giving it back.

Jason then slumped his back against the seat and let out a sigh, "I can't wait to get out of here," he said in a low voice.

Fox knew why he was the way he was at the moment. "Are you sure you ok?"

He just closed his eyes, "I don't know if I can do this. I lost two men already…how many more am I going to loose? I failed to protect them."

"It wasn't your fault, Jim was on his own at the time and there was no way you could have prevented him from dying. As for Nate he chose to sacrifice himself."

Jason sighed, "I know…but still I'm responsible for their well-being. It's kind of hard for me…"

Just then the train started to shake, causing everyone stumble everywhere. "What happened!?" Nick yelled.

Just then something penetrate the roof and they all saw a tentacle. Amy recognized it, "there are Skulls on the top of the train!"

"Everyone get down! Get down!," Jason yelled.

Everyone hit the floor while everyone who was armed started firing at the roof. More tentacles then started cutting thought, telling them that there was more then one. They kept firing at random spots but soon stopped when the Skulls stopped attacking. Everyone slowly rose up, keeping silent. "Did we get them?" Eric asked.

"I'm not sure," Jason responded.

All of a sudden another tentacle shot through and wrapped around Mike's neck. He dropped his gun as he was pulled up into the air, gasping for air. "Mike!" Nick yelled.

They all ran over to him and held on to him so he couldn't be pulled up any further. "Move!" they heard Jake say as he ran over, upholstering his knife, and with one swift swing he cut the tentacle off. While doing that Jake fired his gun at the spot where the Skull was. They then heard a tumbling sound as they looked back and saw one of them fall off the train.

Just then a loud noise was heard as they looked up and saw the Skull's head penetrate the roof. Before anyone could react it spat and hit Mike with some sort of slime. He stumbled back and slumped back at the back of the train. Fox then took the chance and fired repeatedly in its head, making it fly back and fall off the train.

After that they stopped and waited for a sec. There seemed to be no more. After that Jason then rushed over to Mike, "you alright!"

He could she him shaping violently, "n…no."

"Let me look at him!" Greg said as he pushed his way through and kneeled by his side. He then started examining him. "No…that slime pushed his infection rate even higher."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.  
"He's over half way infected." He then turned around, "Amy bring the cure over here!"

She nodded as she reached for the container and opened, but was shocked to see all the vials broken, as well as the injector, "No…they're broken!" she said in a shocked voice.

"What…but how!"

She was silent for a sec, "when…when I was getting down on the floor."

After that everyone but Jason backed away from Mike. Greg spoke, "no…this is bad. We can't cure him. And there's no treatment pod anywhere nearby. He's going to turn into one of them," he said in a panicked voice.

"Then what are suggesting we do?" Jason asked. Just then they heard a clicking sound. They looked back and saw Jake aiming his rifle at Mike's head. "What are you doing?"

"This is the only way…he's going to turn into one of them. He's a threat to all of us. He has to go." He then started to squeeze the trigger.

Just then Jason pulled out his gun and pointed it at Jake's head, "don't you do it!" he said in an angry voice.

He spoke without any worries, "this has to be done, and I'm going to do it whether you like it or not."

"Then you're getting a lead bullet in your brain."

"Stop!" they heard Mike say. They all looked at him in surprise. He started having trouble breathing, "Jason…he's right…I'm a threat…to you all now.

"But…" Jason tried to say.

"I'm sorry…Major…but…it's has to…be done…please…I don't…want…to hurt any…of you."

There was nothing but silence after that, as Jason lowered his weapon. "I'll do it," he said in a low voice. He stepped forward as he took aim at Mike's head. He took on last look at his comrade, "I'm sorry Mike." ***Bang***

They saw as Mike's head flew back and fell forward, limp. Jason's arm fell to his side as the gun hung from his finger. No one spoke after that happened. He walked forward and kneeled down at the lifeless body and laid it down. No one else spoke a word until they reached their destination.

**_A/N: hope you like. i'll admit that i'm trying hard to finish this story but it's turning out sloppy. i'm trying as hard as i can to do this. next one will be out soon. _**


	12. New Plan

The train stopped as it reached its destination. Once the doors opened everyone walked out in silence, as they walked onto the station's platform, Jason remained on the train as he stared at his fallen comrade. He felt terrible for doing it and it would haunt him later on. He grabbed the tags and walked off the train with the others. They all stood in a circle as Greg spoke, "alright my lab is nearby, once there it'll take me sometime to access the information and some more to create what I need."

Nick folded his arms, "that's good the sooner we get this done the faster we can get out of here."

"I'm with Nick," Eric said.

"Lets just go already," Jake said as he walked over to the nearby door.

Everyone else started to follow but Fox noticed that Jason wasn't. "You alright?"

He spoke without looking at him; "I had to shoot one of my men…what do think!" he then walked off without hearing a response from Fox.

The door opened and the lights shinned into the room. They all entered the room and soon one of them found and flipped the light switch. The lights illuminated the room and showed a bunch of tables with a bunch of lab equipment on top. Greg walked forward a bit, "my lab is in the back of the room, come on." They all then rushed past the room and all the way to the back where a solid steel door was. They all watched as Greg reached into his lab coat and pulled out a key. He stuck it in and unlocked the door, and opened it. They all then walked in and saw his lab. Inside was a large lab table with vials of chemicals inside of it, shelves with books, a large computer at a desk, and glass cabinets holding some random things inside. Greg ran over to his desk, sat down, and booted up his computer, "alright this is going to take some time be on guard at all times!" everyone scattered around the room, either sitting down on some of the chairs inside the room or the floor, or just standing up. While the computer was booting Greg looked up, "Amy look in that cabinet over there."

Amy nodded as she walked over to it and opened it. Inside she found a small gray case and pulled it out. She opened it and found five purple glowing vials. She turned to him, "you had more of these?"

He then started typing on the computer, "yes that's all I have right now. I didn't have time to make more, just keep those safe."

Fox was leaning against the wall resting as much as he could. He looked over at one corner and saw Jason sitting alone with his head down. He could tell that he was mentally stressed because of the events that unfolded. He saw the rest of his team walk over and talked to him, but he couldn't hear them. He walked over to them and could hear Eric saying something, "…come on man you have to cheer up."

Jason spoke without looking up, "I can't do this…I keep losing my men. It's just too stressful for me."

"Major come on we need you," Nick said. He didn't say anything.

Fox walked over and kneeled down, "Jason look at me…look at me!" he said in a stern voice. Jason looked at him. "Look I know you're stressed, and I know you don't believe in yourself at the moment but we need you hang in there for a little while longer. You're stronger then this and you know it."

He just shook his head, "look I know you're trying to help but I'm not in the right state of mind at the moment."

"Well pull yourself out of it, looked we're going to need your help when we try to get of…"

"No!!" they all suddenly heard Greg yell.

"What happened!" Alex asked.

"The data holding the main cure won't work."

"Why?"

"The main data is corrupted, even If I could make it it'll be hazards to all of us…even the planet its self."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"The main cure has to be a gas but it requires some dangerous chemicals that is poisonous to the body and atmosphere. If any of it was to escape this facility , which it will, it'll contaminate the air and reproduce making this planet uninhabitable."

They were all silent after hearing this. "If we can't get the main cure," Amy said. "then what options do we have left?"

Jake spoke up, "it leaves us with the solution I was planning on…we have to blow up this facility."

"What!" they all said.

Jason stood up after hearing that, "this place is important and we can't risk…"

"He's right," Greg interrupted. They all looked at him. "there was one thing I forgot to tell you all. If this virus escapes it'll be disastrous. We have to destroy every trace of the virus here. And the only way to do it is to expose the virus to extremely high temperatures. So blowing up this place up will destroy it completely."

"How do we do that?"

Jake spoke before Greg could, "we can use the self destruction sequence that's in the command center."

"How do we get there?" Fox asked.

A few minutes later they all were gathered around the table with a map of the place on it. Greg was explaining everything, "We're right here and the command center is all the way over there. We just have to head over there and activate it."

"But what do we do once it's active, how do we get out of here?" Eric asked.

"I've given it some thought. Once it's active we have to get as far away from this place as possible. Now the hanger has one ship left we can use it escape."

"Bu where are we going to go? I don't think we'll have enough fuel to get to another planet." Ethan said.

Fox then spoke, "we can dock on the Great Fox."

"Good, but there's going to be a problem." Greg said. "It's going to take us a while to clear a path to the hanger, longer then the initial countdown."  
Wolf interrupted, "so you're saying that we have to split up?"

He nodded, "exactly, we'll be able to get out of here a lot faster that way. So we have a decision to make. Who's going to go for the command center? I know I'm going, who else."

They were all silent, mostly because they didn't know what to do. "I'll go also," Jake said.

"Me too," Nick said.

"Count me in," Eric said.

"Anyone else?" Greg asked one last time.

"I'll go, "Fox said.

He nodded, "alright the rest of you head for the hanger and clear a path. Make sure to guard the ship." After that he reached into one of the desk drawls and pulled out a large satchel.

"What's that?" Fox asked.

"Just something incase of an emergency," he then put it into his coat pocket. He then walked over to his computer and typed something else.

Fox walked over to him, "what are you doing?"

"Downloading all the research I've done…something tells me that this is going to be important later on." After a few minutes a disc popped out and Greg took it and put it in his pocket. "Alright lets move. There's a secret path in here." He walked over to one of the corners of the room and pulled out the tile reveling a tunnel. One by one they all jumped inside and started walking through, with no clue of what awaits them.

**_A/N: hope you like. just a few more chapters left. i'll try to post the next one soon. _**


	13. Delayed

Greg pushed the tile up and out of the way as he climbed out. Soon everyone started to climb out, once done they all found themselves in a big hallway leading into two separate directions. Two halls that led into the opposite direction. "Where now?" Jason asked.

Greg spoke while pointing, "that hall leads to the hanger." He then pointed to the other. "And that one leads to the command center."

"So this is where we split up," Jake said

After hearing that Fox went over to Wolf and Alex. "Be careful you two."

"Likewise…don't die on us," Alex responded back.

Wolf then put his hand on Alex's shoulder, "yeah, you wouldn't want him to lead the team would you?"

Alex nodded, "yeah…hey!" he said looking at him

Fox laughed at that, "all right, good luck."

"Fox come on!" he heard Greg yell. He nodded at him as he ran over to his him as the two groups went their own way.

Fox's group walked down the hall as they kept their senses alert for anything. After a bit of silence Nick spoke, "why would this place have a self destruction sequence anyway?"

Greg spoke without looking at him, "it was put in as a precaution just incase if this place was taken over and all the research was going to be used against us, so we could prevent it from happening."

"But are you sure that it'll wipe them out completely?" Eric asked.

"Yes, like I said the virus is vulnerable to high temperatures and the explosion will cover the whole base. The temperature of the whole explosion should exceed five hundred degrees. That'll be enough heat to eradicate them all." Just then they came to a door that was locked. Jake started inspecting the lock. "Hmm…I can's break the lock nor pick it…stand back."

They didn't get what he meant until he loaded his grenade launcher. They then got behind him. Once loaded Jake aimed then fired at the door. There was a bit on smoke and once it cleared it showed the door was busted down. Jake started to walk through while Eric spoke, "talk about a loud entrance." Then they followed.

They found themselves in what looked like the train maintenance room. The room was large, had train tracks on the ground, tools, and train cars. "This might take a while to navigate," Fox said.

Meanwhile the other group continued down the hall, also keeping their senses alert for anything. Just then they reached an intersection that led into three different directions. "Which way?" Eric asked.

Amy walked forward as she looked, "I'm not sure," she then turned. "Ethan do you remember which way?"

He put his hand on his chin, "uhh…right, I'm positive."

"Alright then lets go," Jason said as he started down the hall, followed by the others.

***Thump***

They all stopped after hearing that, as they all pointed their weapons in different directions. "What was that?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know but I'm not waiting here to find out," Wolf responded as he continued to walk. They all soon followed, still keeping their weapons pointed.

***Thump***

They heard the same sound again. "There's something here!" Ethan said.

All of a sudden they heard a crashing sound and they looked back and saw one of the tiles on the ceiling break. Just then white bug like things started to fall out. "Leaches!" Amy yelled.

"Fire!" Jason yelled right after Amy. They complied as they opened fired at all of them. They killed most of them but more and more kept falling out and moving in on them. "Keep moving!"

They all then ceased and started running down the hall. The leaches grew in number and kept gaining on them. They kept running until they reached the end and found a door. Amy turned the handle, "It's locked!"

"Get it open!" Jason yelled as he and the rest kept firing at them.

Amy tried and tried to open it but she couldn't. "Move!" Ethan yelled as he took his sledgehammer in his hands, swung it back and thrust it at the door. The force of the hit caused the door to fly open. "Come on!"

They all they started to rush threw just in time as the leaches jumped at them, only to be hit by the closing door. They all started to catch their breaths as Ethan held the door shut. "Will that hold them?" Alex asked.

He shook his head, "Not if we stay here, let's keep moving!" they didn't need to be told twice before running through the room.

Fox climbed to the tip of the ladder on the train car as he turned and helped the others up. They looked and the only way to get to the other side was to jump across the train cars roofs. Once up they all carefully started to jump across to the next car. They stopped when they landed on the middle car, and looked around. "There's less cars on this side," Eric said.

"I know but…" Fox said looking off to the side, "Look out!" they all ducked where they were as they saw a giant metal beam fly above them.

They looked off at the side and saw something, another one. This one was a lot different. Its torso and legs were big and full of muscle, one of the arms had five tentacles while the other was deformed and was shaped into what looked like a giant shield. "What is that!" Nick yelled.

"The Brute!" Greg and Jake both said.

"Stay as from away from it!," Greg then yelled.

Just then the Brute grabbed a lead pipe with its tentacles and threw it at them. All of them scattered around the room before it hit them. Jake landed on one of the car's room and turned to the mutant. He loaded another grenade into his launcher and fired at it. The Brute used its arm shield and blocked the blast. "No!" The mutant then made a huge leap over to him. Jake wasted no time in jumping over the car and landing on the ground.

Just then Fox and Eric started to fire at it, successfully hitting it in the back. The mutant sharply turned and blocked it with its limb. The Brute then leaped at them, so Fox and Eric jumped out of the way but the monster anticipated it.

Eric landed on the ground floor and stood back up. When he looked up his eyes widen as he saw the Brute landed near him. It started to charge him but he wasn't quick enough as the Brute swing its shield arm at him, knocking him back and hitting one of the train cars, making it dent. "Eric!" Nick said as he took his rifle and started firing repeatedly at it.

While that was happening Fox jumped down from one of the cars and found Greg, with his back pressed against it. "You alright?"

"We can't kill it…it's too strong."

"Get a hold of yourself! We can kill it, we just need to find a weak spot!"

Greg stayed silent and then sighed, "I may know a way…but…" they were interrupted when the glass windows above them broke, reveling the tentacles. With out saying they scattered. Greg stopped as soon as he got out of the mutants range of vision. He then pulled the satchel form his coat, opened it and pulled out a detonator. _'This is the only way' _he thought.

While the mutant was distracted Nick ran over to Eric and kneeled down at him. "Eric come on, wake up!"

Eric started to wake up slowly as his vision was blurred. As it cleared he looked up and saw the Brute on the ceiling. He saw it break off one of the metal beams and threw it at them. "Look out!" he yelled as he pushed Nick out of the way, but he didn't move and the beam struck him, pinning him against the train car.

"Eric!!" Nick yelled as he ran over to him but the Brute cut him off. He walked back until his back was against the wall. Just then a small explosion was made on the Brute's back. it turned as it saw Jake behind him. He then ran out of the way as the creature started to chase him.

Fox had finished climbing to the top of another train as he looked around. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Greg approach him. "Fox I want thank you for helping me earlier."

Fox looked at him in confusion, "what!...this isn't the time for that!"

Greg then grabbed Fox's coat and made him face him.

"I mean thanks for believing I could help, But I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?" Fox asked still confused. Just then he saw him pull out the satchel and relished it. "Greg you can't…"

Greg didn't waste anytime as he jumped off the train car and ran over to where the Brute was. Greg saw as Jake slid underneath one off the cars, escaping the Brute. It turned and saw Greg. He stopped when he felt the Brutes tentacles penetrate his body. His body immediately throbbed in pain. The creature then screeched at him. Greg took the chance and thrust the satchel in its mouth. "Eat that!" He yelled as he pressed the button on the detonator.

The satchel exploded, and the monster also, causing Greg to be thrown back by it. Everyone saw this and ran over to the scene. Fox looked down at, the motionless, body of Greg. He could see some black spots, and burnt off fur. He kneeled down and checked his pulse. "He's gone…" he said out load.

"Good riddance," they heard Jake said.

They looked at him shocked, they were about to say something when they were interrupted, "Need a little help!"

They all looked and saw Nick trying to move the beam that pinned Eric. They all rushed over and together picked it up, slowly moving it away. Nick kneeled down at him friend, "Eric come on stay with me!"

Eric looked up slowly and spoke in a weak manner, "I can't move…and I…feel cold."

"No! come on buddy stay with me!" he didn't speak as he used what ever strength he had left and reached up to his neck. He pulled his tags off and placed them in Nick's hands, then he went limp. "No…No!" Nick yelled out. "No!!" he yelled out as he punched the side of the train car. His body started trembling as it sunk in.

Fox kneeled down at him, "you ok?"

"No," he said in a depressing voice. Fox had to hold on to him as he brought Nick to his feet.

"At least we can move faster now," they heard Jake said.

They both looked at him shocked. "Why are you being like this!"

"Let just move," Jake said as he walked away.

Fox whispered to Nick, "just wait…just wait." Both of them were filled with anger as they followed him.

**_A/N: hope you like, like i said i'm trying. oh and the story is almost done, just a couple more chapters left. next one will be out soon._**


	14. Truth

Fox's group finally made it out of the room they were in, following Jake's lead since he was now the only one who knew where to go. Both Fox and Nick were mad at Jake for his coldness, and for being selfish. But they held it back for a while, just for now. As they walked down the hall they stopped when they heard a loud sound. "They're close," Jake said as he looked around. He looked forward and saw a vent cover, wide enough for them to craw through. He went over to it as he took out his knife and started to cut the bolts.

Fox walked up to him, "what are you doing?"

He spoke without looking, "we're taking a detour, this vent should take us closer to where we need to go." He finished cutting them and took the cover off and threw it to the side. He then looked back, "just come on." He then climbed into it as he crawled through. Fox and Nick had no choice but to follow, Fox going next then Nick.

Meanwhile with the others they all entered a security booth to take a small break. The room had a couple of benches inside so they sat down. There was also a monitor that displayed the security camera footage. Amy walked over to it as she started to flip through the channels. Jason walked over to her, "Find anything?"

She shook her head, "not yet, right now I'm trying to find the camera that's in the hanger."

"How far till we get there?"

"Not that much…probably five minutes if we don't run into anything else."

"That's good to hear."

Meanwhile Alex had his PDA out and was trying to call Fox, but he didn't answer. He ended up sighing. "Something wrong?"

He looked and saw Sarah standing next to him. "I can't reach Fox…it's worrying me."

She sat down next to him, "Fox is strong and you know that. Nothing is going to happen to him."

"Still…in a place like this…anything is possible."

She then decided to change the subject, "So what have you been doing these last few years?"

"Nothing really…just traveling with the team and doing various jobs."

"So I guess you met others you liked?"

He stayed silent as he closed his eyes, "No…"

That surprised her, "what do you mean?"

He spoke without looking at her, "I've been waiting for the right person for me. It's just hard for me to find that."

Sarah was about to speak again when they were interrupted by Amy, "Everyone! The path to the hanger is clear so far. If we go now we can make it without any resistance."

Jason then turned to everyone, "you heard her, lets move out!"

Meanwhile the trio was still crawling through the vent. As they crawled Nick shouted, "how much further!

Jake spoke, "No idea!" they kept at it but stopped when they heard something.

"What was that?"

Just then they heard it again. It took a couple of seconds before Fox spoke, "something's in here with up!"

"Move!" Jake yelled as he started to move faster, as the rest followed.

As they kept moving the sound got louder. Jake moved around a corner and saw another vent cover. He moved in front of it as he took his knife and slid it along the edged, trying to cut the bolts.

"Hurry up! It's getting closer!" Nick yelled.

Jake didn't say anything as he continued his work. He then heard a loud snap as the cover fell off. He quickly climbed out, followed by Fox. They were in a very large room that had some crates in it. Fox then reached into the vent and grabbed Nick's arm as he started to pull him out. Suddenly something wrapped around Nick's legs and started to pull him back. "Jake help!" Fox yelled.

Jake walked over and started helping but they were having trouble, as Nick was pulled back. Just then it pulled hard, causing Jake and Fox to loose their grips. "Ahhhhhhhh!!" Nick yelled as he was pulled back into the vent.

"Nick!" Fox yelled as he attempted to climb back in, but Jake stopped him.

"Forget him, he's done for."

"We can still help him!"

"No! We can't! Now come one!" Jake then started walking away.

A fuse suddenly went off in Fox's body. He walked fast behind Jake. He put his hand on his shoulder, turned him and threw a punch at his face. Jake fell to the floor as he held his muzzle. "Why! Why are you like this! You don't care about anyone but your self!"

Jake just laughed as he rose, "You know…I've been waiting for this." He then charged and tackled Fox to the ground, as had his hands around his neck.

Fox could feel his neck being squeezed and he was loosing air. He then brought his knee up, hitting Jake in his kidney. He released the grip and Fox took the chance to throw him off. They both stood back up but Jake charged and speared Fox back to the ground. Jake held him by his neck and started to punch Fox's face. After the second punch Fox threw a right hook and knocked him off.

Fox stood up and ran over but jumped back when Jake sung his knife at him. Jake kept swinging, as Fox kept ducking and jumping back. With on quick motion he grabbed Jake's wrist, twisted it and flipped him on the ground. He then flipped Jake on his stomach while pinning his arm on his back and kneeing his other. "Now! Tell me why!" Jake used all his strength to break free but couldn't. "Why are you being like this!" Fox yelled again.

"Because I'm a deserter!" he yelled. That seemed to surprise Fox a bit, but he still held his grip. "I've fought in the Lylat wars…I've seen my share of terror. Once I saw that I feared death, and left my comrades to die. I left them when I could have helped them. After that, every time death presented itself I got scared and I left them. It got to the point when I started to rely only on myself. I grew stronger but I was alone. At that point I stopped working with others. Once the war was over I left, my personality changed. I came here knowing this was a good place for a cold-hearted person like me. So when ever I'm working with others I remember what I did and I turn into what you see."

Fox let what he said sink in, as he released his grip on him.

Jake stood up and dusted himself off. "Why are you still like this then?" Fox said.

Jake then started to speak in a normal voice, "the memories of the past is what kept me like this. No matter how hard I try to forget I can see their faces everywhere. It haunts me to know that I could have saved them."

"I understand your fear but still…"

Jake walked over to the nearby wall and leaned against it. "I know. I thought coming here would help but it hasn't solved anything. It just pulled me further down the path I had taken."

Fox walked up to him, "you can change that, you know."

"No i can't," he then pulled out his knife and looked at it. "That's why i made this, as a reminder of what i did. and how I can't change what i did."

"But still you can."

"How?"

"I…can't answer that. Only you can."

"Well I'll never find out then, because I'll never change."

"You will but-"

"What's that!" He interrupted when they heard another sound.

They both held their weapons out and looked. Just then a part of the room fell out and a flyer came. Before they could react it spit out a green mist at both of them. Both of them accidentally inhaled a large dose of it before their bodies got numb. Fox fell to the ground but Jake mustered enough strength to stay up and fire at the flyer, killing it. After that he fell on his hands and knees and started breathing heavily. He looked over at Fox and saw he wasn't fairing better. He was on his back, breathing hard, and his body twitching. Both knew that they were in trouble, as both of them were infected.

The door to the hanger slid open as the group of six entered. Just like Greg said there was a ship inside. Jason looked around and spoke, "secure this place and make sure it's safe for take off!" the rest of the group, the ones that was armed, looked around. He then turned to Alex before he went off, "contact Fox and see how's he doing."

He nodded as he took out his PDA and punched in Fox's frequency. He waited and waited but nothing. He tried again but he got the same result. "He's not answering!"

Jason was silent for a sec, "something must be wrong."

"What should we do?" Wolf asked.

"Just wait and keep this place locked down until they respond."

Jake pushed the door open to the storage room as he walked in while dragging Fox in, since he couldn't walk. Luckily he found a treatment pod. he laid Fox down as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his last two vials of the cure. He could save them both. But then his body jerked and one of them fell out of his hand and broke on the floor. "No…" he said in shock. Now he could only save one. He then thought it over in his head. _'I'm sorry Fox…but this is the way I am.'_ He thought as he inserted the vial and tried to get in, but then he stopped. He looked back at Fox, his body was shaking, twitching, and jerking. He knew he didn't have much time. He then remembered the conversation he had earlier. About having someone, a team, and his concerns for his comrades. _'Why...' _he thought.

Fox's body was throbbing with pain. There were no words that could describe what he was feeling. He felt pain that increased by the second. He had trouble breathing and he felt cold. he just wanted it to stop. Just then he felt someone grab and drag him. He found it to be Jake, "get in there," he heard him say. He then felt himself being placed into the pod. He looked out and saw Jake hit some buttons, and before he could see more Fox passed out from pain.

**_A/N: hope you like, almost done, just 2 or 3 more chapter left. next one will be out soon. _**


	15. Final Run

**Author's Note: hi just to let you know that this may not be my best chapter, but i tried. Enjoyed. **

"Fox…Fox wake up!" A voice rang into Fox's ears as he opened his eyes. His vision was all white but it all started to clear up, as he saw an outline of someone. Once it cleared up he jumped at the person who was in front of him. "Whoa Fox it's only me."

Fox managed to calm down a bit. He then found himself on a padded bench. He then looked back at the person, "Nick? But how did-"

Nick held up his hand to silence him, "lets just say I'm glad I had my sidearm."

"But aren't you-"

He shook his head, "no, I'm not infected I checked myself and found nothing. What happened to you, and where's Jake?"

Fox then looked around but Jake couldn't be found, "I…I don't know...he was just here…oh no."

"What happened?"

Fox had his head in his hands as he spoke, "I can't really remember it that much but we both got infected, badly, by a flyer. I was in a lot of pain and I couldn't pay attention to what was happing. Jake dragged me in here and…he cured me. But I passed out."

Nick was silent after hearing that and then sighed. "Then I guess that's why I found this." He then turned, picked up something and showed it to Fox. It was Jake's Assault rifle.

It then dawn on Fox, "he…he must have not had enough vials for the both of us."

"You mean…he's somewhere in this place…infected?"

He nodded, "yes…that what it appears to be." Just then he heard a beeping sound. He checked his pockets and found his PDA. Just then Alex's face popped up.

_"Fox! My god you finally answered!"_

"Alex, you guys alright?"

_"We're good, what about you? How come you didn't answer any of my calls?"_

"I…uh…sort of passed out."

_"What happened?!"_

"Me and Jake…we both got infected. He cured me but I passed out before I could see more. And Now Jake's gone…he's still infected."

_"What!"_

"Yes, right now it's just me and Nick."

_"What happened to Greg and Eric?"_

Fox was silent for a sec, trying to find a way to say it. "Is Jason next to you?"

_"Yes...why?"_

"….They're both dead."

_"What!"_ he heard a voice in the background say. Then the image switched and Jason's face was shown. _"Fox…is it true?"_

Fox spoke in a low voice, "yes."

He saw Jason cover his eyes with his hand and sigh as Alex's image came back. _"What happened to them?"_

"Can't go in to that now, are you guys at the hanger?"

_"Yes, where are you?"_

Fox then started to looked around and then spoke, "some sort of supply room, but I think we're close."

_"Well then hurry up, I'm not sure how long we can maintain unnoticed."_

"Alright we're on our way out now, be safe, out." Fox shut the PDA off and sighed deeply as he looked at Nick, "we're on our own. We have to find the command center now."

"But how? Greg is dead and now Jake is gone, and we have no idea on how to proceed."

Fox didn't speak as he planted his feet on the floor and stood up. Just then he saw something on the machine next to the pod. "What's that?" He walked over to it and saw it was a folded up piece of paper. He opened it and saw some writing on it.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"Directions…Jake must have left them. It says here that if we continue down the hall outside this room we'll find an elevator that will take us to the command center…here's something else also." On the bottom corner of the page was a five-digit number, _28469._

Nick looked at it, "it must be a code we may need."

"It must be for the main computer we need to access." Fox folded up the paper and put it in his pocket. He then looked back at Nick and wondered something, "what happened to your rifle?"

"Whatever was in the vent took it. All I have left is my pistol."

He was silent before speaking, "use Jakes gun, it may come in handy."

"You sure? You don't want it?"

"No you need it more. Is it loaded?" Nick checked it, "yes…full clip, plus I found two more clips where I found it."

"Good now lets go." Fox walked to the door as he took his blaster out. He then started to open it slowly and peaking out. Outside was a dark corridor, which was empty. He motioned for Nick to follow as they started rushing down the corridor. After a few minutes of walking they found the elevator. They pressed the button and waited for it to come. Once the doors opened they entered. Fox took out the paper and looked it over, and pressed a combination of buttons. The elevator closed its doors and started moving.

Nick then started to speak, "Fox once we active this thing how do we get to the hanger from here?"

"Well apparently Jake added that too. This elevator can take us to the same floor where it is."

"But how much time do you think we'll have?"

"Not sure." After saying that a beep was heard as the doors opened. In front of them was a long hallway. They started walking down it till they reached the end. Once they were out they found themselves in a large room. It was circular and had rows of computers in a circular pattern.

"Whoa, this place is big," Nick said fascinated.

Fox looked around as he spotted a terminal in the center of the room, "over there." They then rushed over to it. when they got to it Nick pressed something and some big monitors in front of them lit up, showing a list of commands.

"This is it," Nick said looking through.

They then found the command that contained the self-destruction sequence. They pressed on it but then a voice rang out, **"Pleas Input Security Code." **Fox then put the code inside as he read it off the paper. **"Code Accepted! Initiate Sequence?"**

Fox sighed as his hand near the button. He then looked at Nick, "you ready?"

Nick just nodded as Fox pressed the button. A loud buzzing sound was heard followed by the voice, **"The Self Destruction Sequence Is Activated! Repeat the self-destruction sequence is activated, this sequence may not be aborted! Thirty minutes till detonation, all security doors now unlocked!"**

Fox then turned to Nick, "Lets Go!" they then started to run to the elevator.

They entered as Fox punched in the buttons and then the elevator was off. It felt like forever until the doors opened and the two bolted out of there and followed the path that was in front of them.

Meanwhile the other group had just heard the voice. Jason then spoke, "someone get the ship ready! And get the hanger doors open!" Ethan then ran into the ship while Wolf looked around for the controls to the door.

Just then Alex's PDA rang. He answered it and Fox's face showed, "Fox! Where are you guys?!"

_"We're on our way to the hanger, it'll take us a few minutes just hold on!"_

"Ok Just hurry up!" the image disappeared.

Just then a loud noise was heard and a voice was heard, "Flyers!!"

"Not now!" Alex said to himself.

A few minutes after ending the transmission Fox and Nick passed the place where they split up. They rounded the corner, found the dead leeches, and rushed through the door in front of them. Nick then turned to Fox, "how much time do we have left!"

"Uhhhh…twenty minutes!" After a few minutes of running they passed the security post that the others were at. "Almost there!" Fox yelled. And further down was a large sliding door. Once they reached it they could hear gunfire coming from the other side. They then opened it and rushed in to find the others shooting up in the air at the flyers. "Alex!" Fox yelled out to him.

Alex was crouched down on the loading ramp of the ship, firing, when he heard the voice. He turned to him, "Fox!

For some reason after that the flyers went away, surprising everyone. "What the?" Nick said.

After that they then ran over to the others. "You guys alright?" Alex asked.

They both nodded then Fox spoke, "why did they leave?"

"I don't know, it's best we get out of here before they come back," Alex said as he turned to everyone else. "Everyone in! We're getting out of here!"

"What about the hanger doors?" Fox asked.

"I think they're somewhere near the doors."

"I get it open."  
"Ok just hurry up."

Fox then ran off and headed for the doors. As he ran he saw a panel near the wall. Once he got close he started to press buttons until he heard a loud sound then the doors started to open. He smiled as he started to run back. All of a sudden a metal beam landed in front of him, "Whoa!" he said in surprise. He looked up and gasped at what he saw. A Skull was on the top and then it dropped down in front of him, as it made a loud screeching sound. This one was different from the others. Its body was more bulky, and it didn't have any tentacles. Just then it pulled out a knife. That shocked Fox as he relished something as he recognized the knife. "Jake…" Fox said in a low voice. The creature that was standing before him was indeed Jake. His thoughts were interrupted when it swung the knife at him but Fox dodged in time.

Just then he heard firing and saw it coming from the others. "Fox come on!" Alex yelled.

"Just GO!"

"But-"

"Just go! My Arwing is still outside. I'll be right behind you!"

As much as Alex wanted to protest, he knew he was right. It pained him, "Everyone on! We're leaving!" everyone that was around him could sense the seriousness in him and didn't protest either. As soon as everyone ran into the ship Alex followed and went to the front and found Ethan in the pilot seat. "Can you fly this thing?"

He nodded, "yes I can. Just hold on."

Just then Wolf approached Alex, "where's Fox?"

He sighed, "he told us to go he said he'll be right behind us."

"That's crazy! He won't survive alone with that thing!"

Alex just smiled, "I think I know what he's planning."

Fox managed to watch as he saw the ship take flight and exit the hanger; leaving him alone with the mutated Jake._ 'I got to hold out for a few minutes and then get out of here.'_ He thought. He turned his attention back to him as he started to walk, slowly, backwards away from him. It swung his arms but Fox jump back and shot a blast right at his chest. It barely damaged him but it was affective. It charged him and Fox rolled out of the way. Just then he heard a voice. **"Five minutes till self destruction!"**

Fox then looked over and saw as Jake went over to the many crates in the room, picked one up and threw it at him. Fox then started to roll out of the way. He kept doing it until the crates stopped flying at him. Once up he looked up he saw he was gone. He looked but couldn't see him. He then looked up and moved when he saw that Jake was about to land on him. But he failed to see the arm swinging at him. He flew across the room as he skid to a stop on the floor. He slowly started to stand up as he saw it walking towards him. He took his blaster and started firing at him. It slowed him down a bit but not that much.

He kept running when it kept getting closer. He had to stop when he need to catch his breath. He only had a couple of minutes and had to make sure to have enough time to escape. He looked around the room to find something to help him. He looked over at the other side of the room and saw some of the crates busted open and he could see some grenades in it. He just had an idea. He then started to rush over to where they were, while dodging Jake. He reached it and scooped one into his hand and pulled the pin. He stopped and turned to wait. **"Thirty seconds till destruction!" **

Fox waited till it came close enough and threw the grenade at the rest and started to run for the doors. He didn't look back as he heard an explosion caused by the grenades. He then rushed out of the large doors. He spotted his Arwing off in the distance and ran for it. He was doing a mental countdown and dove into the snow as a loud explosion came and destroyed the base. The whole area lit up in a fiery blaze as the area glowed a bright mixture of red and orange. Sometime later after everything calmed down Fox stood up and dusted the snow off himself. He looked back at the remains of the facility and sighed in relief. "It's over," he said to himself.

Just then he heard his PDA ringing and answered it. Alex's face appeared, _"Fox you alright?!"_

"Yes I'm good. I managed to get out in time."

_"What's your status?"_

"I'm near my Arwing, I'll be right…behind…you." He said as he heard something he turned slowly and saw Jake's mutated form again, still alive.

He dropped his PDA in shock as he started to back away. _"Fox what happened?!…Fox!"_

Fox started breathing heavily as he looked at him. The body was cover with blood, one of the arms was missing and it was walking with a limp. Just then it fell forward in the snow. That surprised Fox even more. He watched as it started reaching out. It was trying to do something, but nothing dangerous. It was holding out his knife. Fox was confused at what he was doing but thought of something. _'Does…does he want me to take it?'_ he thought. He was hesitant but reached forward. He took a hold of the knife as Jake's hand fell to the ground. He stared at the face that once was Jake. He was sending Fox a message, and Fox knew what he wanted him to do. He moved closer and raised the knife in the air. He stayed still as he spoke, "I'm sorry Jake…thank you for saving me." And then he brought the knife down into the skull, killing Jake instantly. He stayed still as he absorbed what he did. After a few minutes he stood up and pulled the knife out. He stared at the motionless mutated body in silence. He then looked at the knife, wondering what to do with it. it was Jake so he wanted to leave it with him, but the message that he recieved made him think that he wanted him to take it. He didn't stop himself as he placed it in his coat pocket but felt something else. He then pulled out a disk. _'Wait a minute…Greg had this! This contains all the information of his research. But…wait.'_

_**Greg then grabbed Fox's coat and made him face him. "I mean thanks for believing**** I could help, But I'm sorry." "What do you mean?" Fox asked still confused.** **With him not noticing Greg slipped the disk into Fox's coat pocket.**_

Fox regained his senses as he put the disk back. He then walked over to his PDA and picked it up. _"Fox what happened?!"_ Alex asked, also relieved.

"I'll tell you later. Just head for the Great Fox, I'll be right behind you guys," he said walking to his Arwing.

"Ok…you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Of course, I'll see you guys in a bit." He then ended the transmission as he entered his ship. Once it was closed he started the controls and lifted off the ground and flew off. Fox then put the ship on autopilot as he sat back, arms crossed, with his eyes closed. He then breathe out a huge sigh. He just sat back as he let the ship fly towards the Great Fox.

**_A/N: Hope you like, i' may not be my best but i tried. one chapter left, and it'll be out soon. _**


	16. New Start

The hanger doors of the Great Fox opened up as the two ships entered. Both of the ships landed and were switched off. Fox looked out of the window and saw the rest of the team enter the hanger. He then opened the top and jumped out. He looked over at the other ship and saw the others walk out also. Fox then walked over to the rest of them team and was greeted by Krystal. She hugged him once he was close, "I'm glad you're safe," she said in a relieved voice.

"Fox what happened down there!" Peppy asked. "You didn't contact us at all."

Fox hugged Krystal back as he spoke, "it's a long story right now. All I can say is that this was one of the most…bizarre missions we've ever been on."

Just then Wolf and Alex walked over. "Hey," they both said.

"You two ok?" Slippy asked.

They both remained silent and didn't speak. Falco then looked back at the rest. "Who are those people over there?"

Fox spoke, "three of them are the soldiers that the General sent. And the last two are the only survivors of the whole thing."

"What!" they all said.

"What happened?!" Falco then asked.

"We'll explain that later," Alex said as he looked at Fox. "They're ok, they just want to get back home right now."

"How's Jason…after…you know?"

"A little shaken but he'll be fine."

Fox nodded, "Ok lets head to the command deck." With out hearing a response himself, Alex and Wolf started walking off. The others all followed behind them without question. They soon walked on the command deck of the Great Fox as Fox turned to Slippy, "get a direct line to the General."

"On it," he said as he went to a nearby computer.

Fox sat down in his seat as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the disk from earlier and waited. Soon a connection was made and a hologram of the General's head appeared. "Ah Star Fox, did you find anything at the facility?"

Fox sighed as he began to speak, "Yes…we found a lot. Apparently a virus broke out and started to infected everyone, turning every single person there into…mutants."

The General's eyes widen at that, "what!" The others we also shocked at hearing that. "Were there any survivors?!"

He nodded, "yes, just two of the personal. A scientist and an engineer."

The General was silent after hearing that then spoke again, "what about the team I sent?"

"Only…only three survived."

He seemed to sigh deeply at that. "Which ones?

"Jason, Sarah, and Nick."

He was silent again after that, "Do you have any information or evidence on what happened?"

Fox showed him the disk in his hand, "only this. It holds all the information on the virus and the research that was put into it."

"Have one of soldiers bring it in once you're back."

"Alright."

"But what happened to the facility?"

That was something that Fox didn't want to answer. "We…uh…we had to…"

"Blow it up," Alex finished for him.

"What!"

Fox stood up from his seat, "it wasn't our idea but in order to wipeout the virus we had to destroy it."

"That facility was important to us. It's going to set us back a while…***sigh* **work anyway, I'll have your reward transferred as usual. Get back to Corneria and drop off my troops and survivors."

"Alright General, over and out." After that the hollow image disappeared and Fox sat back down in his seat. "Slippy set course for Corneria."

"On it. We should be there in six hours, to let you know."

"That's fine." Fox just sighed after that.

"Hey Fox," Alex said.

He turned to him, "what is it?"

"Look since we have a lot of time. Me and Wolf are going to go crash, becuase we're both really tired."

After hearing that Fox then started to feel the fatigue and exhaustion in his body. "That's not a bad idea. Go on a head." They both nodded as they walked off the command deck. Once they left he stood up from his seat and walked to the door. Just before he exited he spoke, "Wake me when we're almost there." He left before he could hear a response.

Fox opened the door to his room and entered, closing the door once he was in. He took off his jacket as he approached his bed, and let it fall to the floor. He then fell on his bed, and not bothering to cover himself, shut his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Fox awoke sometime later when he felt someone nudging his shoulder. He planted his arms on his bed and pushed himself up and looked to find it was Krystal. "Hey…what's going on?"

"We're nearing Corneria, you said to wake you up before then."

"Oh, thanks," he said as he started to push himself up and swung his feet over; planting them on the floor. He then started to move and stretch his shoulders and arms.

"What's wrong?" Krystal asked as she sat down next to him.

"My body's sore," he then heard a couple of pops in his joints as he started to relax. "That feels better."

"Are you ok?"

"Of course. Why-"

"No I mean with what happened down there?"

Fox relished what she meant and sighed, "sort of…it was like you said. This was a lot different from what we're usually used to. There was actually a time down there when I thought I was going to die."

She then put her hand on his shoulder, "but thankfully you didn't."

He just smiled, "it's like I said, I would never leave you."

She smiled also as she hugged him, "always keeping your promises."

He returned it, "It's just the way I am." He ended the embrace as he stood up and walked over to his jacket, that he left on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

Fox picked the jacket up and started looking through the pockets, "I have to give Jason that disk I had earlier before they leave." He found it and pulled it out. "Got it. come on lets go." Krystal stood up and walked over to him as they both left the room together.

They both entered the hanger and found everyone else there also. Fox spotted Jason, sitting down on the loading ramp of the escape ship, and walked over to him. Jason looked up and saw Fox approaching him. "Hey Fox."

"Hey Jason…you ok?"

Jason sighed after hearing that, "sort of. I'll be fine."

"What happened?" Krystal whispered to Fox.

"He lost some of his teammates down there," he whispered back. Fox then handed the disk to Jason, "the General wants you to bring this to him."

He took it from Fox, "thanks."

"How's everyone else?"

"Well Nick and Sarah are good, as for Amy and Ethan; they're just eager to go home."

"I would be surprised why."

Jason then stood up and stretched. He then looked back at Fox when he finished, "Fox…thank you."

He just raised an eyebrow after hearing that, "why?"

"If you weren't with us…I doubt no one would have gotten out alive."

"Hey you would have."

"But it still felt like that to me…well it's almost time for us to go. Thanks again."

Meanwhile off to the side Alex and Sarah were talking away from the other. "Well…I guess this is farewell," Alex said.

"I guess so," Sarah said.

Alex then sighed as he spoke, "like I said before, I'm sorry for hurting you in the past but-"

"Alex I told you that I understood why. But it was the fact that you didn't come find me after hurt me the most," She interrupted.

"Again…I'm sorry," he said looking down. Just then a piece of paper was in his vision. He looked up and saw that she was holding it out to him. He took it and opened it to find Sarah's name and phone number. A spark lit up inside him after he saw it. He looked at her with a shocked look, "is this what-"

She silenced him by holding her finger in front of him, "I just want to see you again, that's all. You know, just like friends." _'And possibly more'_ she thought.

"Th…thank you," he responded, still shocked.

"Sarah come on!" they both heard Jason say.

"Got to go…I'll see later," she said as she walked over to the ship. A smiled crept on Alex's face after she left.

The team watched as they boarded the ship and soon flew out of the hanger and straight to the planet below. Falco spoke after they left, "So what do we do now?"

Fox answered, "I don't know about you guys but this whole experience makes me want to take some time off."

"I couldn't agree any less," Wolf said.

"Me too," Alex also said.

"I think that's a good idea," Peppy said.

"Fine…since there's nothing else good to do," Falco said.

"Then it's agreed then?" Fox asked. "Then lets get planet side." They all then started to walk out, and Fox stopped and looked over at Alex, who was still looking at the paper. He walked over to him, "what's that?"

"Sarah's number," he responded, showing it to him.

Fox smiled, "so you two managed to mend everything?"

"Actual…no. She just want to see me again, but we're just friends right now."

Fox just laughed after hearing that, "you sure about that?"

Alex looked confused, "yes…why?" Fox just kept laughing as he walked away. "What?…hey can't you tell me?" Alex asked as he pursued his brother. Yet after that Fox never told him, but things were good. Fox was back with Krystal. Alex and Sarah rekindled a friendship long forgotten. Things were looking up.

**_A/N: Hope you like. sorry for the ending but that's all i could come up with. but finally after five months i finished this one. and i thank everyone who read this through out this whole time. My next one will come out soon. But like last time, here's a small scene from my next one. _**

Falco pushed the door open as he entered an alleyway. He was surrounded in darkness as he looked around. He then started walking down a random path, not caring where it took him. He stopped when he heard a noise and looked back. He huffed when he saw nothing, "mind must be playing tricks," he said to himself.

He turned back around only to be greeted by a fist. It connected to his head as Falco stumbled back, holding the spot that was hit. He looked up and saw the outline of the person, but couldn't tell who it was because of the darkness. "Hey! What was that for?!" he shouted. The figure remained silent as he started walking towards Falco. "OK if you want a beating then you got it!" he then charged at the person but he anticipated it and moved to the side to trip him. Falco fell but rolled back to his feet. He looked back up only to see the person's foot. Falco fell back to the floor and felt the guy grab his shirt collar and lift him.

The guy then started to punch Falco's gut repeatedly. He then threw a right hook to Falco's face, making him go into a daze. He then slammed Falco into the nearby wall, and then flipped him onto the ground. He picked him up and saw the limp Avian. He then threw him into some trashcans.

Falco started to recover, only to feel intense pain course through his body. He then wiped his wing over his head and saw he was bleeding. He looked up only to see the stranger point a blaster right at his head. Falco froze, knowing what was going to happen.


End file.
